Love Sprout in KIHS
by Ricchi
Summary: Lima gadis yang berbeda dengan lima kisah cinta yang berbeda-beda pula. Akan tetapi, satu tempat dimana kelima kisah cinta mereka terjadi, KIHS./AU,OOC, summary changed, and many more warning inside./ SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaIno, ShikaTema, NejiTen./ My sec fic,R&R onegaishimasu Chapter 4 Update :3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hola semuanya ketemu lagi di fic keduaku~~^^ maaf bukannya update Stalking Disaster malah bikin cerita baru._. ini semua gara gara guru bahasa Inggrisku sih ngasih inspirasi, dia nyeritain love story nya pas SMA dan keadaan SMAnya dulu mirip mirip kaya di fic in~ yaudah deh happy reading guys~ **

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU/OOC/ Typo bertebaran/nggak terpusat pada satu tokoh/ kayak sinetron/dll dsb.**

**SasuSaku  
**

**NaruHina  
**

**NejiTen  
**

**SaIno  
**

**ShikaTema  
**

'…_.' =_ ngomong dalem hati

**Love Sprout in KIHS**

.

.

Dibawah teriknya sinar matahari terlihat dua insan dengan jenis kelamin yang berbeda sedang sibuk mencari cari sesuatu dihalaman belakang Konoha International High School. Uchiha Sasuke— salah satu dari kedua insan tersebut tengah kerepotan mencari cari lima ekor katak. Hah? Katak? Untuk apa?

Hari ketiga MOS (Masa Orientasi Siswa) atau hari terakhir kegiatan MOS dilaksanakan, Sasuke dengan bodohnya malah datang terlambat ke sekolah. Tidak, Sasuke datang terlambat bukan karena bangun kesiangan. Akan tetapi ia terlambat karena menunggu kakaknya bersiap siap.

Sasuke sendiri heran, kakaknya ini perempuan atau laki laki sih? Masa hanya bersiap siap untuk pergi kuliah memerlukan waktu berpuluh puluh menit? Alhasil disinilah Sasuke berada, dihalaman belakang KIHS (Konoha International High School) untuk menjalankan hukumannya , mencari lima ekor katak. Sasuke menatapi gadis yang sedang kerepotan seperti dirinya. _Pink, _bukankah itu terlalu aneh untuk warna rambut?

Aneh— atau lebih tepatnya unik, Sasuke baru pertama kali melihat orang dengan warna rambut seperti ini. Tunggu, ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat seorang gadis dengan warna rambut _pink_. Ini adalah kali keduanya ia melihat gadis yang memiliki rambut dengan warna langka seperti itu.

Merasa diperhatikan, gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang dan mencoba berbasa basi sedikit. Pasalnya semenjak ia menjalankan hukuman bersama partnernya ia belum mengucapkan sepatah duakata pun.

Haruno Sakura memamerkan senyum termanisnya, berusaha untuk terlihat ramah. " Kau sudah dapat berapa ekor katak?"

_'Apa apaan gadis ini? Huh pasti dia itu sama dengan gadis yang lainnya. Bilang saja kalau ia jijik pada katak. Dan ia menanyakan berapa katak yang sudah kudapat cih, pasti ia ingin meminta katakku.' _Pikir Sasuke negatif. "Sudah, tidak perlu basa basi kau ingin meminta katakku kan?"

Sakura menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan menurunkan kedua alisnya, tanda ia kesal dengan ucapan Sasuke tadi. Nadanya itu loh saat mengucapkannya terdengar sedang meremehkan Haruno Sakura, dan Sakura tidak suka diremehkan.

"Apa sih? Sok tahu! Asal kau tahu saja ya aku ini sudah mendapatkan tujuh ekor katak." Kata Sakura jengkel. Ia melemparkan kedua katak yang sudah ia dapatkan pada Sasuke. "Tuh, dua kataknya untukmu saja!" Kata Sakura sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tercengang ditempatnya.

Tunggu, Uchiha Sasuke bukan tercengang karena perlakuan Sakura tadi yah oke Sasuke sedikit tercengang karena itu. Tapi ia lebih tercengang lagi saat melihat Sakura sedang kesal karena ekspresi Sakura saat sedang kesal begitu mirip dengan cinta pertama Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan Harinya…

"Hoi _pig_ apakah kau tidak melihat dimana Tenten?" Tanya Sakura pada gadis cantik dihadapannya. Mata aquamarine, kulit yang putih, dan rambutnya yang pirang membuatnya semakin mirip dengan boneka _barbie_ yang dipajang di toko toko mainan.

"_pig_? Aku punya nama _forehead! _Yamanaka Ino, apa perlu aku ulangi lagi?" Tanya Ino sedikit kesal dengan teman dari SMP nya ini.

"Kalau begitu aku juga punya nama _pig. _Haruno Sakura kau tahu." Jawab Sakura sambil memberi sedikit penekanan pada kata '_pig'._

"Ah sudahlah _forehead_ sepertinya kita harus menerobos kerumunan itu untuk mengetahui dimana kelas kita." Ino menunjuk kerumunan didepan majalah dinding. Saat ini, anak anak murid kelas sepuluh sedang berdesak desakkan untuk melihat dimana kelas mereka berada.

Oh, jangan lupa ini adalah Konoha International High School, siapa sih yang tidak mengetahui sekolah terkenal ini? Sekolah yang paling terkenal sulit dimasuki karena KKM (Kriteria Ketuntasan Minimal) di Sekolah ini terkenal sangat tinggi yaitu delapan puluh lima. Bayangkan kalau kau mengikuti ujian dan mendapatkan nilai delapan puluh kau harus mengikuti remedial, gila bukan?

Konoha International High School membagi kelas menjadi empat. Kelas A atau kelas Fisika berisikan murid murid yang lolos seleksi ujian dengan nilai yang besar atau bisa dikatakan bahwa kelas A itu berisikan murid murid yang saat ujian masuk dalam ranking duapuluh besar dan dengan nilai IPA yang tinggi tentu saja. Kelas ini lebih memprioritaskan pelajaran Fisika dan Matematika.

Sedangkan kelas B atau kelas Kimia berisikan duapuluh murid setelah ranking duapuluh (duapuluh satu sampai empat puluh). Kelas ini juga tidak berbeda jauh, kelas ini juga lebih memprioritaskan Kimia dan Matematika, mereka bisa mendapat lima jam pelajaran Kimia dan Matematika disetiap minggunya.

Lalu, kelas C atau kelas IPS berisikan duapuluh murid lagi setelah ranking empatpuluh yaitu, dari ranking empatpuluh satu sampai ranking enampuluh. Kelas ini sama seperti kelas IPS pada umumnya jadi, pelajaran IPA tidak akan ditemui dikelas IPS ini.

Dan yang terakhir kelas D atau kelas kebudayaan, kelas yang berisikan duapuluh murid lagi setelah ranking enampuluh yaitu, dari ranking enampuluh satu sampai delapan puluh. Kelas ini lebih menjuru ke bahasa dan budaya, dan untuk ujian nasionalnya mereka akan mendapat soal khusus. Memang miris, dari ribuan orang yang mendaftar di Konoha International High School hanya delapan puluh anak lah yang diterima disekolah ini.

Ino telah berhasil menerobos kerumunan orang orang yang ingin melihat dimana kelas mereka berada. Ia tengokkan kepalanya kepada Sakura. "_forehead_, kau cari namaku dan Tenten di kelas C dan D dan aku akan mencari nama kita di kelas A dan B!"

.

.

.

"Hah..hah..hah.." Seorang gadis bercepol dua baru saja sampai didepan gerbang KIHS dengan kondisi yang bisa dibilang acak acakkan. Wajahnya penuh dengan keringat dan gadis itu mengenakkan kaus kaki yang berbeda beda. Kaus kaki disebelah kanan panjangnya diatas lutut sedangkan kaus kaki yang disebelah kiri panjangnya hanya semata kakinya.

Gadis bercepol dua ini menelan ludahnya, "Gawat, ini sudah sepi.. dan aku belum mengetahui dimana kelasku ah bagus sekali Tenten.." Keluhnya pada diri sediri.

"Kau terlambat lima belas menit." Sebuah suara _baritone _mengejutkan Tenten.

"E-eh i-iya maaf _senpai_." Kata Tenten terbata-bata, entah hukuman apa yang akan Tenten dapatkan nanti karena terlambat.

"Pulang sekolah nanti, temui aku dihalaman belakang KIHS."

.

.

.

"Fufufufu~ kau tahu _forehead_, kita berhasil memasuki kelas D!" Seru Ino ceria.

"Iya, kau benar. Ternyata dengan menyalah nyalahkan sedikit jawaban kita, kita bisa memasuki kelas D ini." Jawab Sakura ceria. Iya, Sakura dan Ino memang sengaja menyalah nyalahkan jawaban mereka agar mereka masuk ke kelas D atau kelas budaya karena apa? Walaupun kelas D kelas yang tingkatnya paling rendah di KIHS akan tetapi pendidikan seni yang diajarkan disini sangatlah bagus, paling bagus diantara sekolah sekolah seni yang berada di Konoha lainnya.

Tidak sedikit anak yang sengaja menjelek jelekkan nilainya untuk memasuki kelas D, Sakura sendiri heran mengapa KIHS tidak membuat kelas seni yang khusus agar orang tidak perlu repot repot menjelek jelekkan nilainya.

"Oh, jadi kalian sengaja menjelek jelekkan nilai kalian agar bisa masuk ke kelas D! huh curang, mengapa tidak mengajakku hah?" Protes Tenten.

"Loh? Ten,bukankah kau tidak tertarik dengan seni?" Tanya Sakura heran.

Tenten membuka bungkus roti melonnya, "I-iya sih, setidaknya kan aku ingin bersama dengan kalian."

"Nah! Sudah bagus kau masuk kelas A Ten!"

Tenten hendak menggigit roti melonnya namun tidak jadi, "Apa kau pikir kelas A itu enak? Penghuni anak kelas A sangatlah kaku kaku rasanya aku ini bukan berbicara dengan manusia melainkan berbicara dengan boneka."

"Hah? Separah itukah? Aku kira itu hanya gosip belaka." Sela Sakura sambil membereskan peralatan makannya.

"Tidak, itu bukan hanya gosip. Ini nyata Sakura, belum lagi ah wali kelasku benar benar menyebalkan." Keluh Tenten dengan raut wajah lesu.

"Hah? Menyebalkan bagaimana?" Tanya Ino dan Sakura serempak.

"Memangnya siapa wali kelasmu?" Tambah Sakura.

"Uchiha-_sensei_. Demi tuhan, Uchiha-_sensei _ sangatlah kaku dan galak."

Sakura dan Ino hanya bisa memasang ekspresi kasihan pada Tenten, mau bagaimana lagi kan sudah jadi tradisi biasanya wali kelas dari kelas A itu guru guru yang killer.

KRIIIIINNNNNGGGG!

Bel telah berbunyi menandakan waktu istirahat telah usai, dengan segera Ino, Sakura, dan Tenten kembali ke kelas masing masing.

"_Forehead, _kita lewat samping saja biar cepat sampai ke kelas D." Usul Ino, Ino memang mengetahui seluk beluk KIHS dengan baik entah darimana ia tahu.

"Yasudah terserah aku hanya mengikutimu saja."

Ketika mereka berdua lewat samping …

BYUUR

Seseorang dari atas sana telah menyirami mereka berdua dengan seember air, oh tidak sepertinya ini bukan hanya sekedar air karena sekarang bau tidak sedap sudah tercium dari tubuh Ino dan Sakura. Ino hanya terdiam seolah dia sudah tau hal seperti ini akan terjadi.

Dengan gerakkan cepat Sakura tolehkan kepalanya kearah atas dan menatapi seorang gadis dengan rambut merah menyala yang sedang memegangi sebuah ember hitam.

"Apa kau lihat lihat? Tidak terima kalau kau kusiram dengan air comberan?" Tanya gadis itu dengan nada yang meremehkan.

"Iya! Aku tidak terima! Apa maksudmu _bodoh_?" Teriak Sakura emosi, dan Ino masih saja menunduk terdiam ditempatnya.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku bodoh? Asal kalian tau aku ini anak kelas A dan kalian adalah anak kelas D jadi kesimpulannya kalian lah yang bodoh. Sudah aku malas berbincang bincang dengan **sampah** KIHS seperti kalian." Tutur gadis itu dengan nada sarkastik.

DUG!

Rupanya Ino tidak dapat menahan emosinya lagi, Ino telah melemparkan sepatunya dan tepat mengenai wajah gadis itu. Ino langsung menarik tangan Sakura menuju kelas D meninggalkan gadis yang saat ini mengumpat umpat kesal karena perbuatan Ino dan meninggalkan sepatu yang menjadi senjatanya dilantai dua.

Sakura dan Ino memasuki kelas D dengan keadaan yang basah kuyup dan bau.

"Kalian kenapa err.. basah kuyup seperti itu?" Tanya seorang guru yang ternyata merupakan wali kelas kelas D itu dengan cemas, kedua mata onyx nya menatapi Sakura dan Ino bergantian.

"_A-ano.."_

"Mikoto-_sensei" _Potong wanita itu seolah mengerti kalau kedua muridnya ini belum mengenalnya.

Sakura menatap Ino sebentar mengisyaratkan apakah-kita-perlu-memberi-tahu-masalah-ini?

"Sudahlah kalian duduk saja dulu, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bahas karena sepertinya kejadian ini terulang lagi." Lanjut wanita itu lagi.

"Nama lengkapku adalah Uchiha Mikoto dan aku yang akan menemani kalian selama setahun kedepan ini. Aku melihat kalian tidak semangat berada dikelas ini, boleh kutahu kenapa?"

"Bagaimana tidak _sensei_ masa aku masuk ke kelas D? apa kata ayahku nanti? Dulu kan ayahku masuk kedalam kelas A." celetuk salah seorang murid kelas D yang duduk dipojok belakang.

"Hmm begini, siapa namamu nak?" Tanya Mikoto lembut.

"Namikaze Naruto, sudah ayo jawab pertanyaanku _sensei_ dan jangan mencoba untuk mengalihkan topik." Protes Naruto.

Mikoto terkekeh kecil mengetahui nama anak tersebut, _'pantas saja wajahnya mengingatkanku pada Minato dan sikapnya ini mengingatkanku pada Kushina ternyata ia memang anak mereka.'_

"Kalian tahu, aku juga lulusan KIHS loh."

"Wah! Benarkah itu _sensei_?"

"Pasti _sensei _anak kelas A ya dulu!"

"Iyalah, kalau tidak bagaimana bisa _sensei _ diterima menjadi guru di KIHS?"

Itulah beberapa tanggapan yang dilontarkan oleh beberapa siswa kelas X-D, dan lagi lagi Mikoto hanya tersenyum mendengar tanggapan tanggapan murid muridnya. "Tidak, kalian salah. Aku ini anak kelas D dulunya."

Pernyataan Mikoto tadi membuat murid muridnya terkejut. "Ya, dan kalian tahu prestasi murid kelas D pada masa angkatanku sangatlah buruk, melebihi kelas D yang sekarang ini. Kelas D dulu sering direndahkan oleh murid murid kelas A." Mikoto menghentikan sejenak ceritanya, ia memandangi murid-muridnya satu persatu.

"Anak anak kelas A selalu mengejek kami bodoh, lemot, payah dan lain lain. Tentu saja saat itu murid murid dikelas kami tidak terima diejek seperti itu dan kami pun memutuskan untuk membuktikan pada mereka bahwa kami bisa! Dan kalian tahu apa?"

Beberapa murid kelas D hanya terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto, beberapa murid lainnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak tahu.

"Kami berhasil, bahkan pada saat kelulusan lima orang dikelas D berhasil mendapat beasiswa keluar negeri dan sisanya berhasil masuk ke universitas negeri." Lanjut Mikoto memamerkan senyum tanda ia bangga.

"Wah hebat! apakah _sensei_ termasuk dalam lima orang yang mendapat beasiswa?" Tanya gadis berambut coklat yang duduk dibarisan kedua.

"Ya, aku adalah salah satu dari mereka yang berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa. Waktu itu saat kelas D berjuang, banyak orang yang memandang kami dengan sebelah mata dan tidak percaya bahwa kami akan berhasil. Hanya wali kelasku dulu lah yang dengan sabar membimbing dan memberi nasihat pada kelas D. Berkat beliau lah kelas D mendapatkan semangatnya lagi. Nah! Jadi, kalian kalau ingin curhat jangan sungkan sungkan yaa, ceritakan saja padaku!"

"Lalu? Apa gunanya guru bimbingan konseling disini dong _sensei_?" Tanya seorang murid laki laki yang memiliki rambut merah semerah darah yang tengah duduk disebelah Naruto.

Mikoto menggaruk pelan kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. "Yaah, itu terserah kalian juga sih ingin curhat kepada siapa hmm sudah sepertinya sedari tadi kita belum berkenalan, aku hanya mengetahui Naruto-kun, nah sekarang aku akan mengabsen kalian satu persatu yaa."

.

.

.

"Kau terlambat tiga menit dua puluh delapan detik."

Tenten menatapi laki laki tampan dihadapannya ini, mata lavender nya, rambut coklat gondrongnya, dan badannya yang tinggi. _'Ganteng ganteng kok perhitungan banget sih? Hellow mas aku Cuma terlambat tiga menit lebih kok.'_

Tenten hanya menunduk, "Iya _gomenasai senpai."_

"Sudah, cepat cabuti rumput rumput panjang dihalaman belakang ini sebelum hujan turun." Perintahnya tegas.

Dengan segera Tenten mencabuti rumput rumput panjang dihalaman belakang, sedangkan Hyuuga Neji— nama laki laki itu duduk dibawah pohon sambil memperhatikan Tenten yang sedang mencabuti rumput rumput panjang.

.

.

.

Setetes air jatuh diatas hidung Sakura, "Ah gerimis! Aku harus cepat cepat mencari tempat untuk berteduh sebelum buku milik _pig_ benar benar basah." Sakura tadi memang meminjam buku catatan Ino karena tadi ia ketinggalan mencatat dan Sakura memutuskan untuk menyalin catatan Ino disekolah membiarkan Ino pulang duluan mengingat kondisinya hanya memakai sebelah sepatu.

Sebenarnya tadi Sakura dan Ino sudah menghampiri lantai dua untuk mencari sepatunya akan tetapi setelah dicari cari sepatu tersebut malah hilang entah kemana. Masa di KIHS ada pencuri?

Sakura memutuskan untuk berteduh di halte bis, satu satunya tempat terdekat dari jangkauan Sakura. Ia menunggu redanya hujan sambil melihat lihat keadaan disekitarnya.

.

.

.

"E-eh? _Arigatou _Hyuuga-_senpai, _kau tahu saja kalau aku belum makan dari pagi." Ucap Tenten lega, pasalnya tadi pagi ia terlambat jadi tidak sempat memakan apapun dan saat istirahat makan siang ia sibuk berbincang dengan Sakura dan Ino.

Neji hanya diam dan menunggui Tenten yang sedang makan, setelah Tenten selesai makan Neji pun berkata, "Ayo pulang, kau akan kuantar."

.

.

.

"Waah, kenapa pula hujannya semakin deras?" Keluh Sakura yang masih tertahan dihalte. Sakura kedinginan tentu saja, badannya sudah mulai membiru dan mengigil. Pasalnya Sakura memang hanya memakai seragam KIHS yang dilengkapi dengan rompi tidak bertangan. Tiba tiba Sakura tersentak pelan, ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat berada dibahunya. "Eh? Rompi KIHS! Ta-tapi punya siapa ini?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri, dengan gerakkan cepat ia tolehkan kepalanya kearah kanan dan kiri.

"Loh? Tidak ada siapa siapa yang aku kenal." Sakura mengambil rompi yang tersampir dibahunya, ia perhatikan setiap lekuk dari rompi itu. Biasanya dipojok kanan terdapat nama dan kelas dari si pemilik rompi.

Nama: Uchiha Sasuke

Kelas: X-A

'_Hah? Uchiha Sasuke? Apakah aku mengenalnya?' _

**TBC~~~**

**A/N: hehehe *ketawa mulu deh ini orang perasaan-_-* gimana gimana? Datar ya? Gomeeeen m(_)m oh aku belum ngejelasin, mungkin di fic ini bakal lebih ngebahas kelas X-A sama kelas X-D hehehe kelas X-A itu wali kelasnya Fugaku kalo yang D Mikoto. Pokoknya di KIHS ini nggak pandang bulu deh walaupun wali kelasnya Sasuke itu bapaknya sendiri._. tetep aja Sasuke digalakkin kalo salah._. Maaf kalo masih banyak typo, atau alurnya kecepetan atau dll deh~ dichapter ini masih lebih ngebahas SasuSaku sama NejiTen mungkin chapter depan SaIno deh, Naruto sama Hinata juga belum terlalu dimunculiin._. Pokoknya emang masih banyak yang belum dimunculin *pusing sendiri* hehe last review yaa :D review dari readers sekalian sangat menyamangatiku loh *wink wink***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Selamat pagi/siang/sore/malem minna-sama^^ Chapter 2 nya udah apdate nih, maaf kalo nggak sesuai harapan. Oh iya lupa ngasih tau, disini ada satu OC namanya Akieda Tsubasa *nyolong dari komik* Yaudah deh, Happy Reading minna-sama~**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU/OOC/ Typo bertebaran/nggak terpusat pada satu tokoh/ kayak sinetron/dll dsb.**

'…_.' =_ ngomong dalem hati

**Love Sprout in KIHS**

.

.

Sabaku no Temari melangkahkan kaki kaki panjangnya disepanjang koridor KIHS, tidak seperti murid murid lain yang memilih untuk mengawali hari baru dengan senyuman, Temari lebih memilih mengawali hari barunya dengan wajah yang kusut sambil sesekali menggerutu.

"Ugh! Dasar gila, mereka pikir aku ini apa? Perlu diingat, umurku bahkan baru lima belas tahun kurang empat bulan! Kuulangi, masih kurang empat bulan! Ini masih terlalu cepat argh!"

Kurang lebih itulah sebagian besar hal hal yang digerutukan oleh Temari, masalah umur dan terlalu cepat. Sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan Temari ini?

Temari terus berjalan sambil menggerutu tidak jelas sampai sampai tidak sadar kalau ada seseorang yang sedang berlari dengan kekuatan penuh dan hanya memfokuskan matanya lurus kedepan, tidak memperhatikan keadaan disekitarnya.

Bruk!

Alhasil, Temari tertabrak dengan orang itu— err gadis bercepol dua lebih tepatnya. Ya, Tenten lah orang yang menabrak Temari dan sukses membuat Temari jatuh dengan posisi bokongnya yang mendarat duluan dilantai. Ups, nasib sial bagi Tenten, Menabrak seseorang yang sedang benar benar marah dan kesal.

"Hei! Kau ini kalau jalan pakai mata dong! Benar benar menyusahkan!" Marah Temari kesal. Bertambah lagi deh orang yang membuatnya marah hari ini.

"_Gomennasai."_ Hanya satu kata itulah yang dapat diucapkan Tenten sambil ber_ojigi_.

Temari tidak mengiraukan permintaan maaf Tenten dan pergi meninggalkan Tenten yang masih dalam posisi ber_ojigi_.

Tenten mengangkat kepalanya, "Huh, sepertinya akhir akhir ini aku sering meminta maaf deh." Keluh Tenten pelan. Tenten kembali menundukkan kepalanya sambil berjalan kearah kelas , e-eh apa itu? Sesuatu yang berkilauan menarik perhatian Tenten.

Tenten mendekati benda berkilauan tersebut, dan memungutnya. "Kalung. Wah punya siapa ini? Liontinnya pakai cincin segala." Tenten memperhatikan cincin yang menjadi liontin dari kalung tersebut, Cincin emas putih polos dengan batu berlian kecil ditengahnya. "Pfft— seperti cincin kawin milik _kaa-san!_ Biasanya sih disisi dalam cincin seperti ini ada nama dari salah satu pasangan yang bertunangan."

Tenten mengangkat cincin itu untuk melihat nama yang ada disisi dalam cincin itu, dan Tenten hanya bisa melongo terkejut melihat nama yang terukir disisi dalam cincin yang ia pegang. Nara Shikamaru.

"Hee? Kalau tidak salah kan Nara Shikamaru itu salah satu murid yang berada didalam kelasku." Tenten meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagunya, posisi orang yang sedang berpikir. "Mari buat kemungkinan, tadi orang orang yang berada dikoridor ini hanyalah aku, orang yang kutabrak, dan… Ah sepertinya hanya aku dan orang yang kutabrak itu deh."

Tenten masih terdiam, bergelut dalam pikirannya. "Aku menabrak gadis yang berkuncir empat itu dan ia jatuh terduduk hmm… bisa saja kan kalau itu punya dia!" Tenten menyeringai, "Ayo nekad."

.

.

.

"Tidak tahu _pig_, rompi KIHS ini tiba tiba saja sudah tersampir di bahuku. Kau tahu yang mana Uchiha Sasuke itu?" Tanya Sakura, ditangannya sudah terdapat rompi milik Sasuke yang telah dicuci dan disetrika.

Ino berpikir sejenak, "Rasa rasanya, aku pernah mendengar nama itu deh tapi dimana ya?"

"Sama! Aku juga, nama itu benar benar tidak asing!" Sakura memang benar benar payah ya mengingat nama, padahal kan Sakura dan Sasuke pernah dihukum bersama.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kau ke kelas A dan mencari tahu Uchiha Sasuke itu yang mana?" Usul Ino tiba tiba.

"Malas, kalau aku ke kelas A pasti nanti kena _bully _lagi _pig._" Sergah Sakura, kejadian disiram air comberan kemarin saja sudah cukup tidak perlu ditambah lagi.

"Ah! Tanyakan saja pada Mikoto-_sensei_!"

"Hah? Loh kok? Apa hubugannya dengan Mikoto-_sensei_?"

Ino menatap malas kearah temannya yang sedang memasang ekspresi bingung, "Ah, _forehead_ kau ini benar benar payah ya dalam mengingat nama." Tutur Ino sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah sudahlah, memang dari sananya aku begini jadi jangan banyak protes ya _pig_."

"Bagaimana tidak banyak protes? Kau ini benar benar payah kau tahu!"

Sakura mulai kesal, "Payah dari mana nya? Coba buktikan _pig_." Kata Sakura sambil menekankan kata '_Pig'_.

Ino berpikir sejenak, setelah beberapa detik senyum aneh terpasang diwajahnya. "Kau bahkan lupa siapa nama orang yang menolongmu saat kau tersesat di Amegakure empat tahun yang lalu!" Ya, memang benar Sakura pernah hilang saat di Amegakure. Untung saja ada orang yang berbaik hati mau menolongnya kalau tidak saat ini Sakura tidak akan berada disini, melainkan menjadi warga Amegakure.

"Ah..uhm..itu… ah! Itukan sudah empat tahun berlalu _pig!_"

"Sudahlah, aku menang _forehead._" Ino memamerkan senyum kemenangannya.

"Ayo kembali ke topik _pig, _jadi apa hubungannya dengan Mikoto-_sensei_?" Tanya Sakura meluruskan topik yang sudah melenceng tersebut.

"Nama marga Mikoto-_sensei_ kan Uchiha, sama dengan Sasuke itu! Jadi, ada kemungkinan kalau Mikoto-_sensei_ masih ada hubungan darah dengannya." Jelas Ino panjang lebar.

"Ah! Kau benar, habis ini kan pelajarannya Mikoto-_sensei_! Nanti kita harus tanyakan _pig_."

.

.

.

"Jangan bohong, mengaku sajalah uhm…" Tenten menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, membaca nama dari lawan bicaranya. "…Sabaku no Temari, kau adalah tunangan dari Nara—humffftt"

Temari berdiri dan membekap mulut Tenten, volume suara Tenten itu terlalu keras bagaimana kalau nanti murid murid satu kelas mendengarnya? Bisa mati ditempat nanti Temari.

Tenten melepas paksa bungkaman mulutnya dan seringaian licik benar benar terpampang diwajahnya sekarang sedangkan Temari hanya diam ditempat."Tuhkan aku benar~"

"Lalu sekarang kau mau apa? Menyebarkan berita ini kemana mana? Atau kau mau menulis artikel lalu memajangnya di mading? Mana yang mau kau pilih? Hah?" Tanya Temari bertubi tubi, sebenarnya ini bukanlah pertanyaan melainkan sindiran.

"Ckckck sensitif sekali kau ini, aku hanya ingin memastikan saja kok dan aku juga ingin mengembalikkan ini." Tenten mengeluarkan isi kantungnya, kalung berliontin cincin milik Temari.

"A-ah! Darimana kau mendapatkan kalungku? Kau mencurinya ya?" Bukannya berterima kasih Temari malah menuduh Tenten lagi.

"Kau ini benar benar orang yang suka berpikiran negatif ya, apa untungnya aku mencuri cincin tunangan milik orang? Ah sudahlah, aku menemukannya terjatuh dilantai dan aku pikir ini punyamu karena tadi kau terjatuh."

"Iya, gara gara kau panda!"

"Sudahlah, jangan marah marah terus aku kan sudah minta maaf." Keluh Tenten bosan terkena marahan Temari terus.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Temari pelan.

"He? Iya sama sama, aku tidak menyangka kau akan berterima kasih padaku."

.

.

.

"Mikoto-_sensei,_ apakah kau mengenal anak yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya Ino mewakilkan Sakura.

"Hah? Memangnya ada apa dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Mikoto kembali.

Sakura angkat bicara, "Begini Mikoto-_sensei_, jadi kemarin saat aku menunggu di halte karena hujan tiba tiba saja ada seseorang yang menyampirkan rompinya kebahuku, dan orang itu bernama Uchiha Sasuke, _begitu sensei._" Jelas Sakura panjang lebar sedangkan ekspresi Mikoto sangat terkejut.

Mikoto tersenyum lebar, _'Ah anak itu, pantas saja kemarin tidak memakai rompinya ternyata rompinya nyasar toh ke Sakura.'_

"_se-sensei_?_ Sensei _kenapa?" Tanya Ino heran melihat senyuman atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut seringaian dari wali kelasnya itu.

"A-ah tidak, hmm berikan saja rompi itu padaku. Aku sangat mengenalnya kok."

.

.

.

"_Konnichiwa._" Sapa Naruto pada gadis berambut _indigo_ dihadapannya sambil memamerkan senyum lima jarinya.

"….." Lawan bicaranya tersebut malah diam, meunduk, gemetaran dan melarikan diri tiba tiba.

"Tuhkan, aku heran apa salahku? Gadis itu selalu menghindariku, setiap kali aku menyapanya pasti ia kabur, dan setiap aku memamerkan senyumku, kulihat badannya selalu gemetaran. Apakah senyumku semenyeramkan itu ya?" Naruto tenggelam dalam pikirannya, memang semenjak tiga hari yang lalu itu gadis berambut _indigo _itu selalu meghindari Naruto seperti baru saja melihat setan.

Oh ayolah Naruto coba ingat ingat kejadian tiga hari yang lalu!

**Flashback**

Siang itu, Naruto sedang duduk duduk disebuah _café_ _outdoor _yang menyajikan pemandangan bunga Sakura disekitarnya. Sesekali, angin musim semi menyapu rambut pirangnya yang baru saja dipotong. Saat ia hendak menyantap makanannya, tiba tiba segerombolan gadis gadis mendekati mejanya. Naruto hanya memandangi gadis gadis yang mendekatinya dengan tatapan heran._ 'Hii, mau apa mereka?'_

"Uhm.. Kau benar kan Akieda Tsubasa-_kun_? Kami mau foto dong!"

"Kyaaa! Tsubasa-_kun_!"

"Kyaaaa! Tsubasa-_kun_ kalau dilihat dari dekat memang tampan yaa~"

Naruto hanya bisa melongo, Akieda Tsubasa itu siapa? Tanpa pikir panjang ia pun segera melarikan diri dari _café_ tersebut. Naruto berlari sekencang kencangnya karena dibelakangnya terdapat segerombolan gadis gadis fans dari Akieda Tsubasa mengejarnya. Akieda Tsubasa adalah seorang artis tampan yang sudah terkenal sejak lama, dan sosok Akieda Tsubasa ini sangat mirip dengan Naruto apalagi setelah Naruto memotong sedikit rambutnya.

Naruto terus berlari sambil sesekali melihat kearah belakang untuk memastikan bahwa fans fans dari Akieda Tsubasa itu benar benar sudah tidak ada. Ah, Naruto salah ternyata gadis gadis tadi masih ada dibelakangnya dan mengejarnya.

Naruto hanya perlu bersembunyi tanpa ketahuan gadis gadis itu, ah ternyata gadis gadis itu bisa menyeramkan juga ya apalagi disaat saat seperti ini. Naruto melihat sebuah mobil yang pintu depannya terbuka, tanpa pikir panjang ia pun segera memasuki mobil tersebut dan bersembunyi didalamnya.

Naruto bersembunyi dibangku kemudi mobil tersebut, ia melihat kearah kiri. Ternyata ada seorang gadis dibangku depan tersebut, gadis dengan rambut yang panjang, lurus, dan _indigo_. Mata peraknya memandangi Naruto takut takut, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum nanti-aku-jelaskan.

Naruto memantau gadis gadis itu dari jendela, dan saat gadis gadis itu melewati mobil yang menjadi tempat persembunyian Naruto, Naruto pun langsung menarik gadis itu kedalam pelukannya. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak ada maksud apa apa, ia hanya ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya kok.

Ternyata ada seseorang dari gerombolan gadis gadis itu yang menyadari kalau Naruto ada didalam mobil tersebut, dengan gerakkan cepat ia lepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata—gadis itu dan segera melajukan mobilnya tanpa arah yang penting ia bisa lolos dari gerombolan ini dulu.

Setelah ia rasa ia sudah berhasil melarikan diri dari gerombolan gadis gadis tersebut, ia pun menghentikan mobilnya (mobil Hinata maksudnya).

Naruto memamerkan giginya lagi, "Itu.. aku bisa jelaskan kok."

Lawan bicaranya hanya menunduk, diam, dan gemetaran. Terdengar suara isakkan pelan dari lawan bicaranya tersebut. Hei, siapa yang tidak terkejut dan takut kalau ada orang aneh yang sama sekali tidak kau kenal tiba tiba masuk kedalam mobilmu lalu memelukmu dan membawamu ketempat yang sedikit jauh dari tempat yang sebelumnya kau kunjungi? Rasanya seperti diculik bukan?

**End of Flashback**

"Aneh, apa sih yang membuatnya takut padaku? Aku hanya ingin tahu saja kok benar deh!"

.

.

.

"Kenapa mobil ini belum jalan juga?" Tanya Shikamaru pada supirnya, hari ini ia sudah sangat lelah menjalani rutinitasnya dan ingin cepat cepat pulang menikmati empuknya kasur dikamarnya dan segera tidur.

"_Sumimasen _Shikamaru-_sama_, kita masih harus menunggu Temari-_sama_ terlebih dahulu." Jawab supirnya sopan, sebenarnya supir Shikamaru ini ingin tertawa tapi prihatin juga dengan nasib majikannya ini. Di umur yang masih sangat muda ini, Shikamaru sudah terikat dengan gadis yang bahkan tidak mencintainya.

"Cih, _mendokusai."_

Setelah kurang lebih lima belas menit menunggu, akhirnya Temari pun sampai ke mobil Shikamaru.

"_Gomen_ aku terlambat." Tuturnya pelan.

"Kau telah membuang buang waktuku kau tahu, besok besok jangan terlambat lagi." Balas Shikamaru datar.

"Membuang buang waktumu apa hah? Kau kan jadi bisa beristirahat sebentar karena aku terlambat." Alibi Temari, padahal sih tadi ada sesuatu yang harus dikerjakan dulu.

"Badanku pegal pegal semua, dan itu semua karena menunggumu. Jadi kesimpulannya, menunggumu itu bukanlah istirahat."

_'Kenapa sih Shikamaru bisa menyebalkan seperti ini? Bagaimana kalau aku menikah dengannya nanti?' _Temari menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya mengenyahkan pemikiran menikah dengan Shikamaru. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya bergidik ngeri. _'Ah, aku tidak akan menikah dengan si nanas ini! Pasti ada cara untuk memutuskan pertunangan ini, ya!'_

Shikamaru memijit mijit pelan bahunya, "Pijiti bahuku, ini semua juga kan gara gara menunggumu." Perintah Shikamaru tiba tiba.

"A-ah aku malas, lagipula tidak ada untungnya memijitimu, itu hanya akan membuatku semakin lelah saja." Kilah Temari beralasan, karena yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah memijiti Shikamaru = memegang megang Shikamaru.

Shikamaru hanya diam, mengalah untuk masalah sepele seperti ini tidak apa apa bukan? Karena satu minggu yang lalu Temari sudah mengalah, ia sudah mengorbankan cintanya untuk Shikamaru. Sebenarnya pertunangan ini bisa dibilang merupakan rencana yang konyol, kakek dari Shikamaru dan kakek dari Temari yang menjodohkan Temari dengan Shikamaru. Tidak mungkin kan Shikamaru dijodohkan dengan Kankuro atau Garaa yang notabene laki laki? Sebenarnya tujuan dari perjodohan ini adalah untuk menyatukan kedua perusahaan yang sama sama memiliki posisi kuat di bukan? jadi bisa dibilang kalau tujuan dari perjodohan ini adalah uang.

.

.

.

"_Pig_, mau kubantu mencarikan sepatumu lagi tidak?" Tawar Sakura tiba tiba, ia merasa tidak enak pada sahabatnya. Karena sepatu itu merupakan sepatu hadiah dari ayah Ino, mengingat kondisi ayahnya— Yamanaka Inoichi yang super sibuk dan jarang pulang. Tentu saja Ino jadi lebih menghargai benda benda pemberian ayahnya. Keluarga Ino memang membuka toko bunga terkenal yang sudah memiliki banyak cabang di Jepang.

"Ah, tidak usah lah _forehead_ kemarin kan kita sudah mencarinya kemana mana dan kita tidak menemukannya. Mungkin memang sudah takdir kalau sepatu itu hilang." Kata Ino dengan nada dan ekspresi wajah yang sedikit lesu.

"Takdir, gaya sekali gaya bicaramu _pig._ Sudahlah kau tenang saja, nanti pasti aku bantu mencarinya lagi." Kata Sakura menenangkan sahabatnya, Sakura juga kan tidak enak pasalnya, Ino lah yang telah membantunya saat ia kebingungan ingin mengembalikan kemana rompi milik Uchiha Sasuke itu.

"Yasudah _forehead, _kau duluan saja aku ingin kembali ke kelas dulu yaa. Tempat pensilku tertinggal." Ino segera pergi kelantai dua, tempat dimana ia melempar sepatunya kemarin. Ya, Ino berbohong agar Sakura tidak perlu repot repot membantunya mencari sepatunya.

Ino mulai mencari cari disekitar lantai dua, tujuan pertamanya adalah tempat sampah lantai dua. Ino menengok kearah kiri dan kanan, untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang melihatnya saat ini. Kan malu kalau ada orang yang melihatmu dalam posisi yang tidak elit, mengais ngais tempat sampah.

Ino terus mengais ngais tempat sampah yang berada didekat toilet. "Ah! Pokoknya habis ini aku harus mencuci tanganku dengan bersih lalu memakai _anti septic_ sebanyak banyaknya, ah tidak lupa dengan _tissue _basah! Ya aku akan memakai semua itu nanti! Arrggghh! Lihat _tou-san,_ aku melakukan ini demi sepatu pemberianmu! _Tou-san_ kan bilang bahwa sepatu itu dibuat khusus untukku dan sekarang aku malah menghilangkannya! Andai saja aku tidak melempari Karin dengan sepatu itu! Andai saja—"

"Maksudmu sepatu ini?" Suara _baritone _memotong keluhan panjang lebar Ino.

Ino membelalakkan matanya kearah sepatu yang sedang dipegang oleh seseorang berambut hitam dan berkulit putih pucat yang tengah memamerkan senyum anehnya.

"A-ah sepatuku!" Kata Ino setengah berteriak kesenangan. Ia pun segera berlari untuk mengambil sepatu kesayangannya tersebut, akan tetapi sebelum Ino menyentuh sepatu itu….

"Tidak semudah itu nona, kalau kau ingin sepatu ini kembali ada syaratnya." Potong laki laki itu masih sambil memamerkan senyum palsunya.

Ino mengkerutkan keningnya. "Hah? Apa maksudmu?" _'Pakai syarat segala itukan sepatuku bodoh!'_

"Iya, kalau kau mau sepatu ini kembali kau harus menjadi pacarku."

'_Apa?! Oh kami-sama orang ini benar benar gila! Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya, kenapa tiba tiba ia memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya?'_

.

.

.

**TBC~**

Balesan review buat yang ngga log-in:

**hime mayura**: Makasih^^ ini udah dilanjutin yaaa :D

**Fishy ELF: **Makasiiih *terharu* maaf yaa updatenya malah ngaret hehe :$

**Ucucubi: **ini udah dilanjutin yaaa:D

Buat yang log in udah aku bales lewat PM yaa^^

**A/N: Nah, maaf yaaa kalo cerita ini makin kecepetan atau makin aneh atau makin nggajelas atau makin kayak sinetron m(_ _)m Maaf juga kalo OC nya aneh.. Eh iya ada yang nyadar gak, hari ini Tenten nggak terlambat looh *tepuk tangan* tapi gara gara nggak telat itu makanya dia nggak ketemu sama Neji._.V Eh iya, Sasuke nggak ada dichapter ini :O chapter depan pasti ada kamu deh Sas, maaf yaa! Oke deh sekian dan terimakasih buat yang baca sama ngereview, ngefave atau ngefollow fic aku *nangis terharu* #ah lebay._. Last, boleh minta reviewnya minna-sama?:3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Selamat pagi/siang/sore/malem minna-_sama_maaf update nya telat banget m(_)m yaudah deh happy reading minna-sama~ :3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU/OOC/ Typo bertebaran/nggak terpusat pada satu tokoh/ kayak sinetron/dll dsb.**

'…_.' =_ ngomong dalem hati

**Love Sprout in KIHS**

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah merupakan waktu yang paling dinanti-nantikan oleh siswa-siswi KIHS. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena memang jadwal pelajaran di KIHS sangatlah padat hingga seringkali membuat para siswa-siswi KIHS menjadi jenuh.

Ada beberapa siswa-siswi KIHS yang langsung pulang kerumahnya ada juga yang memilih untuk pergi ke kantin hanya sekedar untuk duduk-duduk atau makan— seperti yang dilakukan oleh gadis bersurai merah muda beriris _emerald_ saat ini bersama dengan kedua sahabatnya.

Saat ini, Sakura dan Tenten sedang mendengarkan curhatan dari sahabat mereka, Ino. Gadis ini menceritakan 'insiden sepatu' nya yang kemarin ia alami.

"Aah, Aku bingung! Apa-apaan orang bodoh itu seenaknya saja memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya! Kenal saja tidak huh!" gerutu Ino kesal, tangan-tangan panjangnya menggaruk-garuk kasar rambut ekor kudanya tanda frustasi.

Kemarin, Sai memberikan waktu tiga hari untuk menjawab. _Which mean_, besok adalah waktu Ino menjawab—kalau ingin sepatunya kembali. Aneh, hanya karena sebuah sepatu hal yang sepele bisa serumit ini. Ayolah, masa hanya demi sepatu statusnya dikorbankan?

"Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian? Apakah aku harus menerimanya?" lanjut Ino kemudian.

Tenten memukul meja kantin dengan pelan, "Ah! Jangan diterima, kenal saja tidak kan?" saran Tenten.

"Ta-tapi kan sepatuku—" Ino benar-benar bingung sekarang, di sisi lain ia membutuhkan sepatunya. Bagaimana kalau _tousan_ nya menanyakan sepatunya? Masa ia harus bilang kalau sepatunya diambil oleh orang dan kalau ia menginginkan sepatunya kembali maka ia harus menjadi pacar dari orang itu? Bisa mengamuk _tousan_ nya.

"Nah maka dari itu _pig_, lebih baik kau pulang ke rumah dan jernihkan pikiranmu. Pikirkan matang-matang apa yang akan kau lakukan besok," potong Sakura memberi saran.

Ino beranjak dari bangku kantin tersebut dan menyelempangkan tasnya, "Kau benar _forehead_, aku akan memikirkannya matang-matang. _Jaa, matta ashita_!"

Sakura dan Tenten memandangi Ino yang sedang berjalan menjauhi kantin sampai ia menghilang perlahan-lahan, "Jadi? Apakah kita juga pulang?" tanya Tenten memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi beberapa saat.

"Ayo, lagipula _pig_ kan sudah pulang." Memang Sakura dan Tenten kekantin hanya untuk mendengarkan Ino mencurahkan isi hatinya, yang mengajak mereka kesini sudah pulang jadi untuk apa berlama-lama disini?

Sakura dan Tenten berjalan berama sampai ke pintu gerbang KIHS, Tenten sudah dijemput oleh saudaranya jadi ia pulang duluan. Sedangkan Sakura berjalan santai menuju rumahnya melewati jalan pintas. Walaupun jalan pintas ini sangatlah jelek karena banyak batu-batu kerikil nya akan tetapi dengan melewati jalan ini Sakura bisa pulang lima menit lebih cepat daripada melewati jalan yang biasa. Saat Sakura sedang enak-enaknya berjalan, tiba tiba—

'Bruk!'

Sakura terjembab dengan posisi tengkurap tidak hanya itu ia juga merasakan sesuatu yang sangat berat menimpa badannya, rasanya sesak dan Sakura juga menjadi sulit bernafas. Apa sih yang menimpa Sakura?

Mari kita ulang sedikit kejadiannya….

Jadi, saat Sakura sedang berjalan santai, di belakangnya terdapat seseorang dengan rambut _raven_-nya yang mencuat-cuat dan memiliki sepasang iris _onyx_. Ya, Sasuke. Akan tetapi, bukan Sasuke lah yang terjatuh duluan. Tentu saja ia bisa menjaga keseimbangannya kalau hanya berjalan di jalanan yang berbatu ini. Masalahnya orang yang dibelakangnya inilah yang tiba-tiba terjatuh dan menimpa Sasuke.

Orang yang berada di belakangnya ini memiliki badan yang besar. Ternyata, orang ini sibuk memainkan _Blackberry_ nya dan tidak menyadari adanya batu yang cukup besar dihadapannya sehingga ia tersandung dan menimpa Sasuke dan Sakura.

Naasnya, Sakura yang berbadan kecil itu harus tertimpa Sasuke yang beratnya melebihi Sakura dan seseorang yang tidak dikenal yang berat badannya melebihi Sakura dan Sasuke.

Orang yang memiliki badan besar itu segera bangkit dan meminta maaf pada Sakura dan Sasuke sambil sedikit tersipu. Orang itu langsung mencari _Blackberry_ nya dan terkejut melihat keadaan _smart phone_ nya berantakan. Batrai yang terlepas dan _screen_ yang sedikit retak. Ia mengutuki batu yang membuatnya tersandung dan segera pergi—untuk men-_service _telepon genggamnya tersebut. Ah dasar orang jaman sekarang, lebih mementingkan urusannya sendiri.

Sasuke bangun dan menepuk-nepuk celananya yang sedikit kotor, dilihatnya gadis berambut _pink_ tersebut masih berada pada posisi yang sebelumnya, tengkurap.

'_Kami-sama mimpi apa aku semalam bisa mengalami kejadian semengenaskan ini, apakah aku sudah rata? Aduh kakiku, badanku semuanya terasa sakit sekali aku bahkan tidak bisa bagun-_-'_ Batin Sakura pelan.

"Bisa bangun?" tanya Sasuke singkat.

Badan Sakura saat ini sedang kaku, ditimpa oleh dua orang yang (sangat) berat sekaligus rasanya sulit dijelaskan, intinya sakit.

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura membantunya untuk bangun, bukannya berdiri Sakura malah duduk dan meluruskan kakinya. Ia tidak tahu, yang ia rasa sih kakinya terkilir. "Terima kasih," tuturnya terengah-engah.

Sasuke hanya diam dan memperhatikan Sakura, "Lutut dan wajahmu berdarah."

Sakura meraba wajahnya dan mendapatkan cairan berwarna merah pekat pada jari telunjuknya, "Kau benar, aah nanti saja deh kuobati di rumah."

Sasuke berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Sakura kemudian memukul telapak kaki Sakura dengan pelan. Terdengar rintihan Sakura yang kesakitan, _'Wah, sudah tau keadaanku begini kenapa aku malah dipukul? Telapak kakiku lagi!'_

Sasuke melepas sepatu dan kaus kaki milik Sakura, "Sudah kuduga. Coba lihat, ini bengkak."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti, Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan menepuk punggungnya sendiri. "Hah? Apa?" tanya Sakura keheranan.

"Memangnya kau bisa pulang dengan kakimu yang terkilir itu?"

Sakura menggeleng, masa ia harus mengesot untuk mencapai rumahnya? Apakah Sasuke akan mengantarkannya pulang? Ah entahlah, pikiran Uchiha Sasuke memang sulit ditebak. Akhirnya Sakura pun digendong oleh Sasuke.

Digendong seorang Uchiha Sasuke rasanya benar benar memalukan. Semua orang yang berada di jalan yang dilewati oleh Sakura dan Sasuke menatapi mereka dengan tatapan 'aw _so sweet'_ sesekali juga terdengar siulan dari orang-orang tersebut. Sakura ingin melompat ke dalam sumur dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya—terutama wajahnya— sekarang. Oke, itu berlebihan.

Wajah Sakura sudah semerah tomat , ia benar benar malu. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka saat di jalan tidak, sampai Sasuke membawa Sakura ke jalan yang tidak ia kenal. Ini bukan jalan menuju rumahnya, lagi pula apakah tadi Sasuke menanyakan rumahnya? Tidak kan, jadi mustahil kalau orang yang tidak kau kenal mengantarmu pulang kerumahmu kecuali kalau memang orang itu adalah seorang _stalker_.

"H-hei, kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"Rumahku," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Apa? Rumahmu?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Kau tidak boleh meremehkan luka kecil seperti itu, luka sekecil apapun harus segera diobati."

Sakura mengunci mulutnya, kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga kana pa kata orang ini? Sasuke berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bertingkat satu dengan model yang minimalis. Sedikit kesulitan, Sasuke merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil kunci rumahnya tersebut. _'Aaa, ini rumahnya toh. Eh iya ngomong-ngomong aku belum tahu siapa nama laki-laki ini.'_ Batin Sakura baru 'ngeh kalau ia bahkan belum mengenal laki-laki ini. Sakura, kau sudah mengenalnya tahu.

Sasuke membawa Sakura ke ruang makannya, kenapa? Karena memang letak kotak P3K berada di ruangan tersebut. Sasuke mendudukan Sakura sementara ia mengambil kotak P3K, setelah mengambil kotak P3K itu dengan segera Sasuke mengolesi talapak kaki Sakura dengan salep.

Sakura menatapi Sasuke yang sedang mengobati kakinya, entah mengapa Sakura sedikit grogi sekarang. Kemudian, Sasuke mengobati luka kecil yang terdapat di lutut Sakura. Sampai saat ini sih Sakura hanya merasakan debaran ringan melanda jantungnya.

Kaki Sakura telah selesai diobati dan sekarang saatnya mengobati wajahnya. Sasuke menangkupkan wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya, diperhatikan luka kecil yang terdapat di pipi kiri Sakura dengan seksama.

Sasuke mulai membersihkan luka kecil tersebut dengan alkohol sambil sesekali meniup-niup luka tersebut. Ups, perlakuan kecil si bungsu Uchiha ini memberikan dampak yang cukup besar bagi jantung Sakura. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dibandingkan dengan yang sebelumnya, Sakura memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang jaraknya sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Wajah Sasuke menampakkan ekspresi yang serius, Sakura memperhatikan rahang Sasuke yang terlihat kuat, bibir tipis nan merahnya, hidung mancungnya, dan mata _onyx_-nya. Seolah Sakura terhisap dan tenggelam ke dalam bola _onyx_ milik Sasuke.

Mereka tidak menyadari adanya dua pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka berdua sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"_Kaa-chan_, lihat _my baka outoto_ sudah besar!" seru Uchiha Itachi kepada sang ibu.

"Aaaa, sudah kuduga Sasu-_chan_ memang tertarik pada Sakura~" Mikoto tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan dinding ruang makan.

Sasuke memang tidak menyadari kalau ia sedang diperhatikan karena memang posisinya saat ini membelakangi pintu ruang makan.

Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan heran, "Sudah _kaa-chan_ duga?" tanyanya heran.

"Ah iya _kaa-chan_ lupa memberitahumu, nanti deh _kaa-chan_ beritahu detail nya. Haruno Sakura, dia muridku yang manis kok," jawab Mikoto sambil mengajak Itachi meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke dan menyudahi acara intip-mengintip mereka.

Sakura terlalu serius memperhatikan Sasuke sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kalau Sasuke sudah selesai mengobati lukanya.

"A-ah iya _go-gomen._ Hmm, ngomong ngomong aku belum mengetahui namamu loh," tutur Sakura polos.

Rasanya Sasuke ingin menggetok kepala Sakura dengan gayung sekarang ini, masa ia lupa pada Sasuke sih? "Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Eh?" Sakura ingat, Sasuke kan orang yang memberikan rompi pada saat hujan beberapa hari yang lalu. Apakah rompi tersebut sudah kembali? Sakura memang mudah melupakan nama orang, tapi untuk kasus kali ini ia tidak mungkin melupakan nama Sasuke. Bagaimana mau lupa kalau hampir setiap hari temanmu menyinggung-nyinggung nama itu, "Kau yang menolongku saat hujan beberapa hari yang lalu ya?"

"Hn," aku Sasuke singkat.

.

.

.

"Ah, gawat! Dua menit lagi pintu pagar akan ditutup! Aaaaah, masa' aku harus terkena hukuman lagi sih?" Tenten mempercepat larinya, kurang dari tiga meter lagi jaraknya untuk sampai ke pagar KIHS. Tenten terus mempercepat larinya sampai pada kekuatan maksimal akan tetapi sia-sia. Tenten terlambat lagi. Ia terus mengutuki bapak _security_ yang sangat tepat waktu itu.

Hyuuga Neji— sang ketua kedisiplinan sudah bersiap pada posisi, seperti biasa ia menjaga pagar itu untuk menghukum anak-anak yang terlambat. Neji menyilangkan kedua tangannya sembari memperhatikan beberapa anak yang sedang dihukum _push-up_ olehnya. Tenten hanya melongo dari balik pagar, bagaimana kalau ia mendapat hukuman yang lebih parah dibandingkan dengan _push-up_? Tenten sudah terlambat lebih dari tiga kali, hmm kira-kira hukuman apa ya yang sudah disiapkan oleh Neji?

Pandangan mata Tenten dan Neji bertemu, Tenten menelan ludahnya— takut dengan hukuman yang ingin diberikan oleh Neji.

"Kau terlambat lagi," kata Neji membuka pembicaraan.

'Jleb.'

"E-ehehehehe," Tenten membalasnya dengan tertawa gugup sembari menggaruk pelan tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Tentu saja hukuman untuk murid yang sudah delapan kali terlambat dalam dua minggu akan sedikit berbeda," tutur Neji seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Be-berbeda _senpai_?" _matilah aku, semoga hukumannya tidak terlalu berat kan kasihan lambungku belum diisi dari tadi malam._

"Tidak berat kok, sehabis ini kau hanya kusuruh untuk membersihkan kamar mandi,"

Tenten tersenyum cerah, setidaknya hanya disuruh untuk membersihkan kamar mandi bukan pekerjaan yang sulit kok.

Neji membalas senyuman cerah Tenten dengan mengangkat sudut kanan bibirnya membentuk senyuman aneh, "Aku belum selesai, kau harus membersihkan kamar mandi lantai satu dan lantai dua selama seminggu penuh."

Tenten mengerutkan alisnya, "Se-seminggu penuh?!"

Neji membukakan pintu pagar KIHS, mempersilahkan Tenten menaruh tasnya di pos _security_ tersebut dan memberikan peralatan untuk membersihkan kamar mandi; sikat, kain pel, ember, dan semacamnya—yang entah kapan sudah berada di tangannya. Kini, Tenten siap menjalankan hukumannya.

.

.

.

_Baka_! Bagaimana mungkin Temari bisa menghilangkan cincinnya? Temari panik, ia terus-menerus mengais-ngais rumput halaman belakang KIHS. Temari takut kalau Shikamaru memarahinya, ah tidak lebih tepatnya ia merasa tidak enak pada Shikamaru. Kenapa? Entahlah iya hanya merasakan sebersit perasaan bersalah menghinggapi hatinya.

Beberapa orang yang berada di halaman belakang hanya melihati Temari yang sedang sibuk sendiri itu, pokoknya Temari harus bisa menemukan cincinnya itu sebelum bel tanda istirahat selesai dibunyikan. Terlebih lagi, bagaimana kalau ternyata ada orang lain yang menemukan cincin itu? Nanti kasusnya akan sama seperti Tenten, mereka akan mengetahui hubungan Shikamaru dan Temari yang sebenarnya dong.

Temari merasakan seseorang mencolek pelan bahunya dari belakang, "sedang mencari apa Temari?" Tanya suara itu pelan.

Temari langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang, Tenten. Lagi-lagi gadis itu, Temari baru sadar kalau Tenten tidak ada saat pelajaran pertama dan kedua— dua jam pelajaran sebelum istirahat. Ada yang berbeda pada penampilan Tenten, ia tidak memakai alas kakinya, tubuhnya juga terbanjiri oleh keringat. Mendadak Temari mengingat satu fakta tentang Tenten, "terlambat lagi, eh?"

Tenten menghempaskan bokongnya di atas rerumputan halaman belakang KIHS, "hmm, iya. Aku habis mejalankan hukuman dari Hyuuga-_senpai_ tadi," tuturnya sedikit terengah-engah, nafasnya memang masih belum beraturan ia sangat lelah membersihkan toilet-toilet tersebut.

"Kau… mencari apa?" Tanya Tenten menyadari ekspresi gelisah yang terpancar dari wajah Temari.

"Cincinku," jawab Temari singkat, "aku menghilangkannya dan aku sangat menyesal, hmm aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa aku berjuang sekeras ini hanya demi cincin itu," lanjutnya sedikit mencurahkan isi hatinya, sepertinya Temari sudah mulai mempercayai Tenten. Temari bukanlah tipe orang yang gampang mencurahkan isi hatinya pada orang-orang yang belum lama dikenalnya, akan tetapi, berhubung Tenten adalah satu-satunya murid KIHS selain Shikamaru yang mengetahui permasalahannya, Temari mencurahkan isi hatinya. Ia terlalu lelah memendam semuanya sendirian.

"Kau tahu, aku rasa jauh di lubuk hatimu kau menyukainya."

Pernyataan Tenten tadi sukses membuat Temari terkejut, '_aku? Menyukainya? Jangan bercanda!'_

"Aku sarankan, jangan membohongi diri sediri. Kalau kau memang suka ya tegaskan jangan plin-plan."

_'tegaskan? Jadi apakah aku benar-benar menyukainya? Ah iya, ini adalah rasa sayangku pada Shikamaru sebagai sahabat. Tidak lebih!'_ Temari sibuk bergelut dalam pikirannya, entah mengapa kata-kata singkat dari Tenten mampu membuatnya untuk memikirkan kembali semuanya— mengingat pribadi Temari yang biasanya tidak perdulian dengan orang.

"Ah! Iya, aku lapar. Hei Temari ayo temani aku kekantin!" seru Tenten memecah keheningan, "nanti kubantu deh mencari cincinmu," lanjutnya.

Temari menerima ajakkan Tenten, ia akan mencari cincinnya sepulang sekolah atau sehabis istirahat kedua nanti. Seperti biasa, Tenten mencari warna _pink_ dan _blonde_ diantara banyaknya murid-murid yang berada di kantin sedangkan Temari hanya mengekor Tenten. Temari tidak biasa pada lingkungan yang ramai seperti ini, kalau tidak terdesak sih ia tidak akan pergi ke kantin. Pasalnya hari ini ia tidak membawa _bento_ seperti biasanya, jadi mau tidak mau ia terpaksa harus ke kantin sekaligus menemani Tenten.

Begitu menemukan kedua sahabatnya— Sakura dan Ino, Tenten pun segera menarik tangan Temari menghampiri meja kantin yang paling pojok di dekat jendela. Tenten hanya bisa melongo mendapati Ino yang menatapi Sakura dengan tatapan keheranan dan Sakura yang tersenyum malu-malu sembari menyentuh plester yang tertempel pada wajahnya. Sepertinya ada yang sedang jatuh cinta nih, eh?

.

.

.

**TBC~**

Bales review dulu yuk^o^~

**akasuna no ei-chan****: **Maaf, mungkin emang aku yang suka ganti-ganti babaknya ^^a hehe, aku usahain deh ganti babaknya nggak kecepetan lagi :D

**FuRaHeart****: **Hehehehe, makasih ;;) yaah, ceritanya sih aku bikin mereka emang mirip banget (?) buat namanya nama Akieda aku ambil dari komik Game of Love nya Shinozuka Hiromu terus buat Tsubasa nya aku dapet dari novel nya siapa gitu aku lupa._.V hehehe nanti kalo aku udah inget atau novelnya ketemu aku kasih tau deh~

**Ucucubi: **Ini udah ada SasuSaku nya yaa :D

**Fishy ELF: **Udah dilanjutin~ gomen telat m(_)m

**sherlock holmes: **Makasih :) ini udah lanjut yaaa :D

**A/N: **maaf _minna-sama_ kalo kependekkan, kecepetan, atau kaya sinetron, banyak typo nya, juga diksi yang nggak tepat. Aku belum sempat baca ulang, aku ngetiknya juga cepet-cepet soalnya lagi darurat nih, dapet kabar kalo saudara dari Tasik meninggal *praying* loh? Malah curcol._.V last.. mind to review or concrit minna-sama? :3

**Cikarang 111112, 20:30 p.m**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ** Holaa _minna-sama_! Iyaa, aku tau updatenya ngaret hmm biasa lah nggak sempet ._.V *sok sibuk* Chapter kemaren kan SasuSaku yang banyak nah kalo chapter sekarang NejiTen~ yasudah happy reading minna-sama! :3

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU/OOC/ Typo bertebaran/nggak terpusat pada satu tokoh/ kayak sinetron/dll dsb.**

'…_.' =_ ngomong dalem hati

**Love Sprout in KIHS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hyuuga Hinata memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya, menikmati setiap ketenangan yang bisa ia dapatkan di atas atap KIHS. Hinata telah selesai menyantap _bento-nya,_ sendirian. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin memiliki teman akan tetapi, sifat pemalunya itulah yang membuat dirinya susah untuk berbaur dengan anak-anak yang lain. Ia terlalu malu dan takut dengan anak-anak kelas A yang notabene berisikan anak-anak yang perfeksionis. Padahal tidak semua anak kelas A perfeksionis kan? Tengok saja Tenten, ia adalah ratu terlambat di kelas A, tapi ia mempunyai teman kan? Temari sudah bisa disebut sebagai temannya lho.

Hinata menghembuskan nafas beratnya, "Masa aku disini hanya kenal dengan Neji-_nii_ sih? Padahal kan sudah hampir dua bulan aku bersekolah disini," keluh gadis itu sedih. Sudah dua bulan Hinata bersekolah di sini akan tetapi, ia belum juga bisa mendapatkan seorang teman.

"Kau bisa berteman denganku." Suara _baritone_ menyela keluhan Hinata.

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara, laki-laki kuning itu. Lagi-lagi pria itu, kenapa sih dia tidak ada habisnya mengganggu Hinata? Eh, mengganggu? Tidak kok, laki-laki ini hanya ingin berteman denganmu Hinata.

"_Konnichiwa_," sapa pemuda itu sembari menyuggingkan senyum lebarnya.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, tubuhnya mulai gemetaran, jantungnya juga berpacu lebih cepat. Rupanya bocah Namikaze ini berhasil menghancurkan ketenangan yang sudah Hinata buat tadi. Hinata tidak kuat menahan sensasi aneh yang dirasakan tubuhnya, akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk berlari akan tetapi sebelum ia berhasil melarikan diri, dirasakannya sebuah tangan kekar menahan lengannya.

Hinata membeku di tempat, ia tidak berani menengokkan kepalanya kearah belakang.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau masih belum bisa menatap mataku, kau bisa berbicara denganku dalam posisi seperti itu," kata Naruto seolah mengerti arti dari gelagat Hinata barusan.

Hinata masih bungkam, kalau ia terus-menerus berada didekat Naruto ia bisa mati mendadak— pasalnya tidak hanya jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat, semburat merah mulai mewarnai pipi putihnya. "_A-ano_…" Hinata bingung apa yang ingin ia katakan.

Bocah Namikaze ini memamerkan senyum lebarnya, akhirnya gadis ini mau juga berbicara dengannya. "Ya?"

Keheningan mulai menyelimuti mereka kembali, Naruto yang sedikit risih dengan keheningan ini pun akhirnya membuka suara, "Hmm… Aku ingin menanyakan satu hal kepadamu," Naruto berhenti sebentar menunggu respon dari lawan bicaranya, "Kenapa kau selalu menghindariku?" tanyanya pada akhirnya karena tidak adanya respon yang diberikan oleh lawan bicaranya tersebut.

Hyuuga Hinata masih mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat, bukannya tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan Naruto akan tetapi, sesungguhnya Hinata sendiri masih bingung kenapa juga ia menghindari Naruto; apa karena tindakan tiba-tibanya saat di mobil Hinata atau karena perasaan aneh yang ditimbulkan setiap kali ia berdekatan dengan Naruto? Entahlah.

Setelah kurang lebih tiga menit diisi dengan keheningan, Naruto pun angkat bicara, "Yasudah deh, kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku yang satu itu nanti. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai dengan perkenalan dulu? Namaku Namikaze Naruto, kau?"

Dengan kikuk Hinata membalikkan badannya dan mengangkat wajahnya takut-takut, _amethyst_ bertemu dengan _blue sapphire._ Hinata menelan ludahnya, "H-Hyuuga Hinata _desu_," jawabnya pelan dan langsung melepaskan tangannya yang masih dipegang oleh Naruto lalu melarikan diri secepat-cepatnya, wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

Naruto tercengang di tempat, setidaknya ia sudah berbicara dengan gadis itu. Sebersit rasa lega menghinggapi hatinya, Naruto terkekeh kecil saat melihat sebuah kotak bekal tertinggal di situ. "Tuhkan _bento-_nya sampai tertinggal."

.

.

.

Sakura hanya bisa menatap _cengo_ keadaan lokernya, sampah berada dimana-mana. Sejak kapan loker yang merupakan tempatnya menyimpan barang-barang pribadi menjadi tempat sampah begini? Dengan sabar, ia kumpulkan satu persatu sampah-sampah tersebut dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. _'Sabar, sabar yaah nasib anak kelas D memang begini.'_ Batinnya menenangkan diri.

Ini aneh, selama di KIHS Sakura hanya menerima beberapa _bully_-an kok— saat hari pertama belajar, dua minggu yang lalu dan… sepertinya tidak ada lagi tapi sekarang kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia mulai di _bully_ lagi? Ini terlalu aneh. Sakura menghembuskan nafas beratnya, salahkah ia menjadi murid kelas D?

"Astaga! _Pig, _kenapa kau basah kuyup begitu?" tanya Sakura terkejut mendapati sahabatnya dalam keadaan yang sedikit mengenaskan. Kalau bajunya hanya basah karena air sih masih mending tapi kalau basahnya dengan lumpur…

Ino membuka kasar pintu lokernya mencari pakaian yang layak untuk dipakai, "Ini sudah dimulai _forehead_," katanya sambil memicingkan mata.

Sakura mendelikkan kepalanya heran, "Apa yang dimulai _pig_?"

Ino menepuk bahu Sakura pelan, "Mulai sekarang kita harus lebih waspada dan siaga, mereka sudah memulai pem_bully_-an yang sebenarnya."

Mereka yang dimaksud disini tentu saja murid kelas A, penindasan yang kemarin Sakura dan Ino terima kemarin rupanya masih baru pemanasan entahlah penyiksaan apa lagi yang akan mereka terima nanti.

Ino menyeka sisa-sisa lumpur yang masih menempel di wajahnya menggunakan saputangan yang berada di dalam lokernya.

"Tumben pake saputangan," ujar Sakura melihat saputangan biru polos yang digunakan oleh Ino.

Ino memandangi saputangan yang dipegangnya sekali lagi, apakah ini miliknya? Lagipula Ino lebih suka menggunakan handuk kecil daripada saputangan— jadi kemungkinan besar saputangan ini bukan miliknya karena Ino sendiri jarang membeli saputangan. "Eh?"

"Apa?"

"Ini bukan saputanganku," tutur Ino sambil menerka-nerka milik siapakah saputangan ini. "Ah sudahlah, toh ada di dalam lokerku jadi tak masalah kan kalau kupakai?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk menanggapi Ino, "Ngomong-ngomong _pig_, bagaimana dengan laki-laki itu? Bukankah hari ini kau akan menjawabnya?"

"Iya, ini memang hari H-nya."

"Kau… sudah tahu keputusan apa yang akan kau ambil?" tanya Sakura pelan, terselip sedikit kekhawatiran dalam nada suaranya.

Ino mengangguk mantap, "Sudah, dan kau pulang duluan saja _forehead_."

"Jangan lupa, telfon aku nanti," kata Sakura sebelum pulang.

Begitu Sakura pulang, dengan segera Ino mengganti pakaiannya dan berjalan menuju lantai dua tempat perjanjian mereka kemarin. Di sana, tepat di depan tangga menuju lantai tiga laki-laki itu berdiri sambil menenteng sebelah sepatu milik Ino. Gadis bak _Barbie_ itu melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya menuju tempat laki-laki itu, tidak lupa ekspresi kesal terpatri jelas pada wajah cantiknya, sedangkan laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum aneh.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Sudah mengambil keputusan,eh?" tanya Sai—laki-laki itu— masih memamerkan senyumnya. Ia mengayun-ayunkan pelan sepatu Ino yang tengah dipegangnya.

Ino mengangguk mantap, "Sudah," jawabnya singkat dan penuh dengan penekanan.

"Terus?" tanya Sai lagi.

"Aku akan menjadi pacarmu," jawabnya tegas, Ino sudah memikirkan hal ini baik-baik. Tapi Ino masih heran, kenapa orang yag bahkan tidak ia kenal memintanya menjadi pacarnya? Sungguh, pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar di dalam kepala Ino.

Sai berjalan dua langkah ke depan, ditariknya tangan kanan Ino dan Sai mengembalikan sepatunya, "Ini, sesuai janjiku kan?" katanya sembari mengangkat alis kirinya.

"Tunggu dulu, siapa namamu?" tanya Ino kemudian, "Kan tidak lucu kalau ada seorang gadis yang mengaku punya pacar akan tetapi tidak mengetahui nama pacarnya sendiri."

"Shimura Sai, ingat itu ya…" jawab Sai masih tersenyum _amused_.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, seperti biasa Hyuuga Neji berdiri di depan pintu gerbang KIHS mencari 'mangsa'-nya— errm _wait,_ ini bukan Hyuuga Neji yang seperti biasanya— kalau kita perhatikan lebih dekat lagi, terdapat semburat tipis berwarna merah di kedua pipinya. Eh? Neji _blushing_? Seorang Hyuuga Neji _blushing_ lho, kenapa ya? Biasanya kan ia memamerkan tampang galaknya kalau sedang bertugas, Ini semua karena ulah sang ratu terlambat kelas X-A Tenten. Kali ini Tenten terlambat lagi sampai-sampai melupakan kedua ikat rambut yang biasanya digunakan untuk mencepol rambutnya. Alhasil, rambut coklat bergelombang milik Tenten terjuntai bebas mencapai pinggangnya dan memperlihatkan sisi feminim dari seorang Tenten. Sebenarnya, Tenten ingin sekali memotong rambutnya akan tetapi pasti ada konsekuensinya; digorok sama _kaa-san_ nya. _Kaa-san_ nya melarang keras Tenten untuk memotong rambutnya kata ibunya tersebut, anak perempuan rambutnya harus panjang supaya manis. Panjang sih panjang tapi nggak segini juga kan? Ini terlalu menyiksa buat anak yang tidak feminim seperti Tenten.

"Jadi _senpai_, apa hukumanku?" tanya Tenten masih dengan nafas yang berburu.

Neji berdehem pelan menutupi kesalahtingkahannya, "Kau, ikut aku ke halaman belakang," katanya tegas.

Tenten melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang KIHS.

"Tunggu," tahan Neji, "Pakai ini." Lanjutnya sembari menyodorkan sebuah karet gelang.

Tenten terdiam sebentar menimbang-nimbang akan menggunakan karet tersebut atau tidak, sebenarnya Tenten sangat ingin menggunakan karet gelang itu, akan tetapi tahu kan karet gelang kalau dipakai di rambut akan menyangkut? Terlebih lagi mengingat rambut Tenten yang sangat panjang itu tentu akan sangat menyusahkannya. "Err… iya deh _senpai_ _arigatou_," ucapnya pelan.

Kali ini hukuman yang diberikan oleh Neji adalah menyapu halaman KIHS, mencabuti rumput-rumput liar yang ada di sana, mengumpulkan sampah yang berserakan di halaman belakang tersebut dan lain-lain. Entah ada angin apa sepertinya kok hari ini Neji sedikit galak ya? Ditambah lagi, hukumannya yang membersihkan toilet masih terus berjalan, _Such a tough day _for Tenten _right_? _Furthermore _ bulan ini sudah mulai memasuki musim panas. Tahu sendiri kan bagaimana menyengatnya matahari musim panas? Tenten bisa gosong kalau begini.

Peluh membanjiri tubuh Tenten, lagi-lagi rambutnya yang panjang terjatuh menutupi wajahnya dan mengganggu pekerjaannya. Dengan gerakan cepat, ia singkirkan rambut-rambut itu.

"Makanya, karet rambut yang kuberikan jangan di sia-sia kan," sela Neji saat melihat Tenten menyingkirkan rambutnya.

Tenten mendecak kesal, "Memangnya kenapa sih _senpai_? Sepertinya _senpai_ ngotot banget ingin aku menggunakan karet itu." seru Tenten pada akhirnya.

Neji terdiam beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Kau tahu, rupamu sekarang sudah seperti kuntilanak di siang bolong."

Memang jawaban yang diberikan oleh ketua kedisiplinan kita ini sedikit pedas tapi sebetulnya Neji hanya salah tingkah kok, melihat Tenten yang rambutnya digerai dan pipinya yang dihiasi semburat merah karena matahari musim panas membuat Tenten terlihat imut lho.

Iris _hazel_ Tenten melebar, dengan kasar ia ambil karet gelang yang berada di dalam kantung roknya dan mengikat rambut panjangnya dengan asal-asalan. Tenten kembali menjalankan hukumannya.

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!

Terdengar bel pertanda jam pelajaran pertama telah usai, itu artinya waktu hukuman Tenten telah selesai. Sambil berlari-lari kecil, Tenten mengembalikkan sapu lidi itu kepada Neji.

"Jangan senang dulu, ingat pulang sekolah nanti kau harus menemuiku di sini. Hukumanmu belum selesai."

Tenten hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sembari memaksakan bibirnya untuk melengkungkan sebuah senyuman. Pasti pulang sekolah nanti akan lebih berat, ia belum mencabuti rumput liar, mengumpulkan sampah, dan membersihkan toilet. Ah iya, perlu diingat keadaan halaman belakang KIHS kalau sepulang sekolah sangat kotor karena tempat itu seringkali digunakan oleh para siswa-siswi KIHS untuk sekedar duduk-duduk, menyantap _bento_, membaca buku, dan aktifitas lainnya yang bisa dilakukan pada waktu istirahat. Tentu akan banyak sampah yang berserakkan nantinya bukan?

Saat Tenten sampai di kelasnya, anak-anak kelas A sedang sibuk bergelut dengan buku mereka masing-masing. Ternyata, Orochimaru-_sensei_ sedang tidak masuk jadi kelas A hanya diberikan tugas saja. Anak kelas A memang beda, kalau dikasih tugas pasti mengerjakan— tidak seperti murid kelas D yang kalau gurunya tidak ada malah bersorak gembira dan tidak mengerjakan tugas dari sang guru piket, ck ck.

"Eh, disuruh mengerjakan yang mana?" tanya Tenten kepada Hinata yang belum lama ini menjadi teman sebangkunya.

"_A-ano_… buku paket h-halaman 136 dari pilihan ganda sampai _essay_," jawab gadis itu pelan.

"Aaa, _arigatou_," ucap Tenten langsung mengambil buku biologinya.

Hinata memperhatikan gerak-gerik teman sebangkunya, baru dua hari mereka menjadi teman sebangku. Tadinya, tempat duduk Hinata berada di barisan paling depan sedangkan Tenten, karena ia terlambat saat hari pertama belajar jadinya ia mendapat kursi yang paling belakang.

Hinata ingin sekali berteman dengan gadis supel yang berada di sebelahnya ini, hari ini penampilan gadis itu sedikit kacau. Rambutnya yang diikat satu sangat acak-acakkan dan kusut.

"_A-ano… _maaf kalau boleh tau, i-itu r-rambutmu k-kenapa?" tanya Hinata memberanikan diri, kalau tidak sekarang kapan lagi?

Mendadak ekspresi kesal terpampang di wajah Tenten dan membuat Hinata merasa bersalah, "E-eh _go-gomen_ k-kalau t-tidak mau d-dijawab juga tidak apa-apa," lanjut Hinata tergagap.

"Aah, tidak apa-apa kok aku hanya sedang kesal saja dengan seseorang," kata Tenten sambil membalik-balikkan buku biologinya.

"_Souka_," jawab Hinata sambil menanggukkan kepalanya, "A-ah ikat rambutmu berantakan lho, bo-boleh aku benarkan?" tanya Hinata yang sedikit gatal dengan rambut Tenten.

Mendengar itu kontan Tenten menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum cerah, "Aaah, sangat boleh kok! _Arigatou _."

Hinata mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Tenten dan mulai membenarkan rambut Tenten, saat Hinata sedang berusaha membenahi rambut Tenten tiba-tiba ia berhenti. "_A-ano, Tenten-san_, k-karet gelangnya menyangkut." Hinata tidak bisa melepaskan karet tersebut, ia terlalu takut menyakiti Tenten.

"Me-menyangkut?!" seru Tenten terkejut, "Hyuuga-_senpai_…" lanjutnya dengan penuh penekanan. Kesal, marah, dan takut menjadi satu. Kesal karena ia disamakan oleh kuntilanak, marah karena dengan bodohnya ia mau mengikat rambutnya dengan karet gelang dan takut ia akan benar-benar digorok oleh _kaa-san_ nya karena merusak rambutnya. Ingat, _kaa-san_ nya Tenten adalah orang yang amat sangat merawat rambut, dan sekarang rambut anaknya yang telah ia rawat susah-susah menjadi rusak hanya karena sebuah karet gelang.

.

.

.

"Eh, Sakura-_chan_ kenapa kakimu?" tanya Mikoto saat melihat cara jalan Sakura yang sedikit timpang.

"Aaa, ini … kemarin aku terjatuh _sensei_," jawab Sakura sambil tersipu malu.

"Sudah diobati?" tanya Mikoto kembali— pura-pura tidak tahu.

Mendadak wajah Sakura bersemu merah, ia masih malu dan deg-degan sendiri kalau mengingat-ingat Sasuke yang mengobati kakinya. "E-eh sudah kok, _sensei_."

"Wah, wajahmu sampai bersemu merah begitu… hayoo sedang jatuh cinta ya?" goda Mikoto jahil.

Sakura gelagapan, "A-ah eng-enggak—"

"—Iya tuh _sensei_, dari kemarin si _forehead_ ini senyam-senyum terus. Sepertinya sih, dia sedang jatuh cinta pada orang yang menolongnya kemarin deh~" sambar Ino ikut-ikutan menggoda Sakura.

"Jadi, Saku-_chan_ benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta ya? Siapa laki-laki yang berhasil mencuri hatimu nak?" tanya Mikoto mengorek-ngorek informasi untuk menggoda anaknya nanti saat di rumah, sungguh ibu yang licik.

"Ah … itu _sensei_ aku juga sih sebenarnya masih bingung, aku tidak tahu apa perasaan ini bisa dibilang perasaan suka, cinta, atau hanya sekedar kagum tapi yang pasti sih, aku tertarik dengannya." Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk curhat juga, Mikoto-_sensei_ kan umurnya lebih tua daripada Sakura tentu ia sudah berpengalaman dalam hal cinta seperti ini bukan?

"Sekarang begini, aku harus tahu dulu bagaimana sifat laki-laki itu baru aku bisa memutuskan apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya." Mikoto berbasa-basi kembali, oh ayolah Mikoto tentu sangat mengenal anaknya. Dingin, cuek, dan terkadang menyebalkan yaah sebelas duabelas lah dengan Fugaku.

"Bagaimana ya _sensei_, aku juga masih baru mengenalnya tapi dari konversasi singkat yang kami lakukan sih aku menduga bahwa ia adalah orang yang dingin dan pelit kata hmm…" Sakura menerawang sebentar mengingat-ingat Sasuke saat menolongnya, "Tapi walaupun begitu ternyata dia orang yang cukup perhatian, tidak dengan kata-kata akan tetapi dari tingkah lakunya _sensei_." Lanjut Sakura kemudian.

Mikoto sudah memamerkan senyum girangnya, _'Aaaah, selamat Sasu-chan! Saku-chan tertarik padamu hohohoho~ tenang saja Sasu-chan, kaa-chan akan membantumu dengan sepenuh hati!'_

"Yaah, _sensei_ mulai deh suka tersenyum sendirinya kumat. _Sensei_ tidak tertular _forehead _kan?" tanya Ino membuyarkan sedikit rencana yang sudah mulai terbentuk di dalam kepala Mikoto.

Mikoto terkekeh pelan, "_Gomen, gomen_. Hmm, Saku-_chan_… sepertinya kau jatuh cinta deh dengan orang itu~"

"A-ah masa sih _sensei_?" Sakura ragu sekarang, rencananya untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan masalah percintaan saat SMA hancur sudah.

Mikoto mengangguk mantap, "Kalau kau masih ragu kita lihat saja nanti," katanya sembari memamerkan seringaiannya lagi, "Nah, Saku-_chan_ kan sudah berbagi ceritanya bagaimana denganmu Ino-_chan_?"

Ino menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku? Aah kurasa tidak ada yang perlu diceritakan _sensei_ hehehe."

"Bohong _sensei_, Ino punya pacar baru~" sela Sakura balas dendam.

"Hoo, begitu rupanya. Nah, nah ayo cerita bagaimana bisa kau jadian dengan orang itu?" tanya Mikoto _excited_.

"Jujur _sensei_, aku sama seperti Sakura, masih bingung juga kenapa bisa orang itu menembakku secara tiba-tiba— padahalkan kenal saja tidak. Sejak orang itu menembakku sampai sekarang, hanya satu pertanyaanku; kenapa juga laki-laki itu mau menembak anak perempuan yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya?" Ino mengacak-acak rambut ekor kudanya frustasi.

Mikoto tersenyum lembut, "Kau tidak pernah tahu, siapa tahu kan laki-laki itu sudah mengenalmu sebelumnya? Fufufufu~"

KRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGG!

"Nah, sudah ayo kalian siap-siap bel pulang sudah berbunyi tuh," suruh Mikoto begitu mendengar bunyi bel tersebut. "Nah, kalian bisa _sharing_ cerita kalian besok lagi denganku~"

Ino dan Sakura hendak beranjak dari tempat curhat mereka , "Aaah! Saku-_chan_, kau tinggal dulu ya disini," sergah Mikoto sebelum Sakura membereskan tasnya.

"O-oh, baik _sensei_. Nah _pig, _kau pulang saja duluan."

.

.

.

"Hyuuga-_senpai_! Lihat ini! Karet gelangnya menyangkut, bagaimana ini?" seru Tenten kesal sekaligus kebingungan.

Neji seberusaha mungkin menahan tawanya, Tenten sekarang benar-benar seperti Neneng PA yang berada di serial Cecep dulu. Rambutnya itu lho, benar- benar kacau sekarang.

Neji mendekati Tenten dan mencoba untuk menarik pelan karet gelang tersebut. Dalam jarak yang bisa dibilang lumayan dekat ini, Neji bisa mencium wangi harum-segar khas milik Tenten menguar ke dalam indra penciumannya.

"_Ittai_! _Senpai_, aku bisa botak kalau begini!" teriak Tenten begitu Neji menarik karet gelang itu dengan kuat.

Sudah kurang lebih sepuluh menit Neji berusaha melepas karet gelang tersebut, namun nihil karet gelang itu masih belum mau terlepas.

"Bagaimana _senpai_? Bisa tidak? Kalau tidak bisa dilepas bisa gawat ini, _kaa-san_ akan benar-benar marah." Tutur Tenten pasrah, dulu pernah ada kejadian serupa namun berbeda. Tenten saat masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar terkenal sangatlah tomboy, sering membuat nangis anak tetangga, sering memanjat pohon, memanjat pagar, pokoknya aktifitas yang umumnya dilakukan oleh anak laki-laki.

Suatu hari, entah bagaimana sebuah permen karet meyangkut di rambut coklat panjangnya dan dengan modal nekat ia gunting sendiri rambutnya sampai-sampai membentuk model yang _freak_. _Kaa-san_ nya tidak mengetahui tingkah anaknya karena saat itu _kaa-san_ nya masih sibuk kerja, dan saat _kaa-san_ nya pulang alangkah marahnya ia melihat rambut model abstrak milik Tenten. Tenten menggunting rambutnya terlalu pendek di sisi kanan, dan yang namanya hasil karya anak SD yaah tahu sendiri lah tidak rata dan jelek. Tenten dihukum setelahnya, Tenten sendiri bingung padahal rambut juga milik Tenten kenapa _kaa-san _yang repot? Semenjak saat itu, _kaa-san_ Tenten melarang keras Tenten untuk memotong rambutnya lagi sampai sekarang. Paling-paling kalau _kaa-san_ membawa Tenten ke salon hanya untuk merapihkan rambut Tenten saja, tidak lebih.

"Bagaimana kalau rambutmu dipotong saja?" usul Neji tanpa pikir panjang.

Tenten men-_deathglare_ Neji, "Tidak! Kalau mau memotong rambutku kau harus meminta izin pada _kaa-san_ dulu!" tolak Tenten cepat, ia tidak mau dihukum seperti dulu lagi. Dulu hukuman yang diberikan oleh _kaa-san_ adalah belajar menjadi perempuan tulen dalam waktu satu bulan. Kalau mengingat-ingat kejadian itu Tenten menjadi ngeri sendiri, disuguhi tontonan _Barbie_ setiap harinya, diajari tata cara makan yang benar, dan lain-lain pokoknya satu bulan yang paling menyiksa deh untuk Tenten.

"Sudah, nanti aku yang tanggung jawab. Sekarang lebih baik kita pergi ke salon dulu," suruh Neji sembari menarik tangan Tenten menuju motornya.

"Hukumanku?" tanya Tenten mengingat hukumannya yang baru sedikit ia kerjakan.

"Besok ," jawab Neji santai.

.

.

.

"Waah, Mikoto-_sensei _ke toilet nya lama sekali…" tutur Sakura sambil menggambar-gambar papan tulis dengan kapur. Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit Mikoto pergi dari kelas dan belum kembali juga sampai-sampai membuat gadis musim semi ini harus menunggu.

'Cklek'

Terdengar bunyi suara pintu kelas dibuka, "Aah, Mikoto-_sen— _loh? Uchiha-_san_? Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Sakura begitu mendapati Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Sasuke melangkah pelan sembari melirik-lirik keadaan disekitarnya, "Kau, melihat Mikoto-_sensei_?" Sasuke malah bertanya balik.

"Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi, tadi Mikoto-_sensei_ sedang pergi ke toilet dan belum kembali sampai sekarang," jawab Sakura sedikit letih, musim panas benar-benar menguras tenaganya hari ini.

'Cklek'

Terdengar bunyi seseorang mengunci pintu kelas D dengan sangat pelan namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh indra pendengaran milik Sasuke. Dengan cepat Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kea rah jendela dan mendapati ibunya di situ sedang tersenyum jahil sambil berkata, "_Ganbare Sasu-chan! Kaa-chan pulang dulu yaa, jaa~_" memang Mikoto tidak mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan suara, melainkan dengan bahasa tubuh dan gerak-gerik mulutnya. Akan tetapi, Sasuke masih bisa menangkap maksud dari _kaa-chan _nya.

Sakura masih tidak menyadari keadaan karena ia sedang sibuk menghapus papan tulis yang tadi habis dicoret-coret olehnya.

"Haruno, kita terkunci di sini," kata Sasuke datar.

"Hah? Terkunci? _Nani?!"_

.

.

.

**TBC~ (dengan tidak elitnya-_-)**

Bales review dulu yuk ^0^~

**LordSiwonnie****: **Aku bales review kamu yang di chap.1-3 sekaligus yaa :D silahkan dibacaa :)) semoga menghibur, dan tenang aja pair disini nggak berubah kok^^ nah kalo masalah orang-orang dalem fic ini gaje itu salah, karena sebenernya saya lah yang gaje karena aku yang buat hehehehe m(_)m Terus maaf, aku berusaha panjang-panjangin lagi deh, soalnya disini memang kelemahanku… hehehe makasih udah dikasih tauu :))

**akasuna no ei-chan****: **Kelakuan Sakura yang mana ya? Hehehehe iya tuh si Neji senyam-senyum kayaknya demen banget tuh ngehukumin Tenten xD

Fishy ELF**: **Hehehe, kelamaan ya update-nya?._.V makasiih yaa, SasuSakunya ada kok :3 soalnya mereka main pair nya jadi aku usahain mereka tetep ada walaupun Cuma sedikit^^a hehehe

**Miki-kohai****: **Salam kenaaal :D hmm, sebenernya fic ini juga nggak bisa dibilang berhasil kok malah aku ngerasa banyak banget kesalahannya hehehe, ini udah update yaa makasih udah di fave ;;)

**FuRaHeart****: **Aku juga sih sebenernya ketawa juga pas ngetik sambil ngebayanginnya xD aku ngerasa jahat banget bikin adegan itu._. wkwkwk kejadian itu terinspirasi dari adekku._. dia pernah jatoh ketiban orang yang badannya lumayan juga._. *loh? Malah curcol

**yukarindha yoshikuni****: **Ini udah update eaa qaqa *emot unyu* ;;)

**Uchiha Shige****: **Terima kasiih :"") sebenernya Mikoto udah mulai ngerespon Sakura pas Sakura ngasih rompi ke Mikoto (yang pas nanya-nanya ituu~ hehe) :D

**Ayano Futabatei****: **Ini udah lanjut yaaa~~ ;D

sherlock holmes**: **Sama-sama :D makin penasaran? *nangis terharu* aku nggak nyangka fic ini bikin penasaran :"" *lebaynya kumat-_-* Insyaallah nggak berhenti kok, Cuma update-nya aja ngaret hehehe eh iya akunya jangan dipanggil senpai doong Rima ajaa ;;)

**CherryGold26****: **Salam kenaaal *lambai-lambai* ;;) daan terimakasih udah suka fic ini :"")

hiruma hikari: Ini udah lanjut yaaa ;;)

**A/N: **Maaf banget atas ketelatan fic ini m(_)m akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk banget, udah gitu kan mau ujian jadi kemungkinan update fic ini bakal ngaret lagi~ hehehe._.V eh iya, chapter ini lebay ya? Sinetron banget ya? Nggak jelas ya? Banyak typo-nya ya? Aaa maafkan sayaa *bow sedalem-dalemnya* aku nggak sempet baca ulang, ada ulangan besok hehehe harus belajar~._." . Oh iya, aku mau ngucapin makasih buat yang udah baca, review, follow, fave cerita ini :D terima kasih banyak semuanyaaa :""") and the last, mind to review or concrit? Hehehe :3

Oh iya, satu lagi aku pengen nanya yang bener tuh yang mana:

Blablablablabla, "**B**lablablaa…."

Atau

Blablablablabla, "**b**lablablaa…."

Soalnya aku liat di buku bahasa Indonesia *punya adek* itu yang pertama, tapi ada juga yang bilang yang bener tuh yang kedua hmm jadi bingung hehehe._.V

**Cikarang, 27 November 2012 21:25**


	5. Chapter 5

'Cklek'

Terdengar bunyi seseorang mengunci pintu kelas D dengan sangat pelan namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh indra pendengaran milik Sasuke. Dengan cepat Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kea rah jendela dan mendapati ibunya di situ sedang tersenyum jahil sambil berkata, "_Ganbare Sasu-chan! Kaa-chan pulang dulu yaa, jaa~_" memang Mikoto tidak mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan suara, melainkan dengan bahasa tubuh dan gerak-gerik mulutnya. Akan tetapi, Sasuke masih bisa menangkap maksud dari _kaa-chan _nya.

Sakura masih tidak menyadari keadaan karena ia sedang sibuk menghapus papan tulis yang tadi habis dicoret-coret olehnya.

"Haruno, kita terkunci di sini," kata Sasuke datar.

"Hah? Terkunci? _Nani?!"_

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU/OOC/ Typo bertebaran/nggak terpusat pada satu tokoh/ kayak sinetron/dll dsb.**

_'__…' =_ ngomong dalem hati

**Love Sprout in KIHS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya dan berjalan ke arah pintu, "B-bagaimana bisa pintu ini terkunci Uchiha-_san_?" tanya Sakura sembari mencoba membuka pintu kelas itu.

Rasanya ingin sekali Sasuke bilang kalau _kaa-san_ nya yang usil dan mengunci pintu itu tapi yang keluar malah, "Tidak tahu."

"Lalu, kita bagaimana dong?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi, ia mulai panik sekarang. Pikirannya untuk melewati malam bersama Uchiha Sasuke ia tepis jauh-jauh, ia lebih memikirkan kondisi lambungnya yang belum diisi nasi dari kemarin. Ya, Sakura dari kemarin hanya mengemil saja padahal ia punya penyakit _maag_.

Sasuke berjalan menjauhi pintu dan menghempaskan bokongnya di lantai, tidak ada yang bisa di lakukan sekarang kecuali menunggu _kaa-san_ nya. Ah! Ponsel, _gadget_ itu memang sangat berguna di saat-saat seperti ini bukan?

Sasuke merogoh-rogoh isi tasnnya mencari benda kotak metalik tersebut— ah iya, dia baru ingat kalau telepon genggamnya sedang dipinjam oleh _kaa-san_ nya tadi pagi dan belum dikembalikan sampai sekarang. Tadinya, Sasuke pergi ke kelas D dipanggil oleh ibunya yang katanya ingin mengembalikan ponselnya, eh sesampainya di sini ia malah dikurung. Jadi ini toh maksud ibunya, sebenarnya Sasuke juga sudah merasa aneh karena tumben sekali ibunya meminjam ponselnya.

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan duduk di sebelahnya, "Uchiha-_san_ jangan hanya diam dong! Ayo berpikir, memangnya kau mau kita menginap di sini?" tanya Sakura yang sedikit kesal dengan sikap santai Sasuke.

"Haruno … ponsel." Katanya dengan datar dan singkat.

Sakura mengerti maksud dari Sasuke, "Ah! Iya, tapi … sayangnya aku tidak membawa ponsel hari ini," Sakura jadi menyesal juga tidak membawa ponselnya, entah kenapa hari ini ia malas membawa ponsel.

Sasuke menghela nafas, sebenarnya apa sih tujuan dari _kaa-san_ nya? Perasaan Sasuke sekarang ini adalah setengah kesal, seperempat khawatir, dan seperempat senang, campur aduk. Kesal karena _–kaa-san_ nya ikut campur urusannya, khawatir karena… oh ayolah, Haruno Sakura itu punya keluarga—bagaimana kalau ia dimarahi oleh orangtuanya? Atau bagaimana kalau ia sakit? Pasalnya wajah Sakura memang sedikit pucat sekarang. Dan… Sasuke merasa senang? Eh senang?

Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya, sepertinya penyakit _maag_-nya mulai kambuh. Ia benar-benar pusing, hawa yang panas juga membuat ia pengap dan _mumet_. Lagi pula, sekarang apa yang bisa dilakukan selain menunggu?

.

.

.

"Hyuuga-_senpai_…," panggil Tenten kepada Neji yang sedang membaca buku di ruang tunggu salon tersebut.

"Hn?" tanya Neji yang masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku.

"Ini kependekkan _senpai_! Aaaaaa, bagaimana ini? _Kaa-san_ ampuni aku…," Tenten mengacak-acak rambut barunya frustasi.

Neji menolehkan kepalanya, dan…

'Deg!'

Asik, ada yang deg-degan nih~ debaran jantung milik siapa ya ini? Ah, tentu saja milik Hyuuga Neji. Asal tahu saja ya, Tenten terlihat semakin _fresh_ dan menggemaskan dengan rambut sebahunya.

Neji tidak merespon lawan bicaranya dan melengos pergi keluar salon, setelah membayar tagihan tentu saja. Tenten berlari-lari kecil menyusul Neji yang sudah berada di depan _escalator_ MOK (_Mall Of Konoha)_.

"_Senpai_! Jangan hanya diam dong, tanggung jawab! Ayo bilang ke _kaa-san_ kalau ini semua karena karet gelang bodohmu itu!" marah Tenten yang sudah _gereget_. Ia merasa kalau hanya dia sajalah yang panik di sini.

Alis Neji berkedut, "Apa? Bodoh? Niatku ini baik, kau saja yang tidak bisa memakai karet dengan benar," katanya datar.

"Tidak benar darimananya?! Ini sudah benar _senpai_, _senpai _saja tuh sudah tahu karet ge—"

"— Maaf, permisi. Kami sedang mengadakan festival dengan banyak _games_ dan hadiah, seperti; liburan gratis, uang tunai, _blender, _kipas angin, kompor gas, televisi tiga puluh tiga inch, laptop, _i-pad, _dan masih banyak lagi. Harga masuk ke festival ini murah kok hanya dua puluh ribu ryo untuk perorangan, tiga puluh ribu ryo untuk keluarga dan setengah harga untuk _couple_ seperti kalian. Banyak loh _couple_ yang ikutan, manfaat dari festival ini banyak; bisa mempererat hubungan kalian, bisa dapat hadiah, dan bisa bertemu dengan Akieda Tsubasa dan artis lainnya, dan masih banyak lagi! Uang hasil festival ini juga akan disumbangkan untuk orang yang tidak mampu, jadi kalian tidak hanya bersenang-senang di sini tapi berbuat baik juga. Ayo ikut festival ini! Mari saya antar. "

Neji dan Tenten hanya menatap _cengo_ sang _sales_, sudah memotong pembicaraan orang lain, nyerocos panjang lebar tanpa memberi Neji dan Tenten celah untuk berbicara, dan sekarang ia menarik Neji dan Tenten ke festival itu. Pantas saja hari ini MOK sedikit lebih ramai dari hari biasanya, ternyata sedang ada _event_ toh.

"Ah, m-maaf—"

Terlambat, sang _sales_ itu sudah menyeret mereka ke pintu masuk festival itu. "Anna, ini ada pengunjung," katanya kepada seorang wanita yang bertugas menjaga loket di sana.

"Ah, _couple_ ya? Sepuluh ribu ryo," kata seorang teman dari sang _sales_— yang tadi bernama Anna— sembari tersenyum lembut. "Oh, iya! Untuk _couple_ kami membutuhkan bukti kalau kalian ini benar-benar pasangan. Mudah saja kok, kau hanya perlu mencium pasanganmu," tutur wanita itu sambil tersenyum manis _lagi_.

Neji dan Tenten saling menatap _horror_, "A-ah k-kami bukan—"

"—Ayo silahkan dicium pasangannya, kalian kan masih SMA pasti sedang mesra-mesranya," potong sang _sales_ itu lagi. Ia mengetahui kalau Neji dan Tenten masih SMA dari seragam yang mereka pakai.

"Tapi, kami buk—"

"—Sudahlah, tidak usah malu cepat cium pasanganmu, lihat di belakang sudah banyak orang yang mengantri."

Neji mendekatkan wajahnya ke pipi Tenten sedangkan Tenten hanya menelan ludah dan memejamkan matanya. Mereka berdua sudah pasrah, habis mau bagaimana lagi setiap ingin bicara selalu saja dipotong. Mana di belakang ada orang yang sedang mengantri, mau tidak mau kan?

'Cup'

Bibir Neji mendarat mulus di pipi Tenten, sedangkan Tenten menenangkan jantungnya yang tidak terkontrol. Wajah mereka benar-benar merah sekarang, sampai-sampai yang melihat mereka pun ikutan tersipu.

Wah ternyata ada yang melihat kejadian ini dari kejauhan, Hanabi dan Hinata. Mereka berdua sedang iseng jalan-jalan ke MOK yang katanya sedang ramai karena sebuah festival.

"Hinata-_nee_, bukankah itu Neji-_nii_?" tanya Hanabi sambil menunjuk Neji yang sedang mencium Tenten.

"A-ah, benar itu Neji-_nii_ dan…" Hinata menyipitkan matanya dan memekik terkejut, "Tenten-_san_?"

.

.

.

Sakura masih memeluk lututnya, kepalanya masih sangat berat dan perutnya sudah sangat sakit, dan ia mulai kedinginan, padahal tadi ia kepanasan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam, akan tetapi belum ada tanda-tanda matahari ingin pulang ke tempatnya.

Sasuke menepuk pelan bahu Sakura dan menyodorkan rompi seragamnya.

"H-hah?" Sakura heran apa Sasuke memiliki indra ke enam atau bagaimana sampai bisa tahu kalau Sakura sedang kedinginan. "Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku kedinginan?" tanyanya penasaran dengan suara yang sedikit parau.

"Kau terus-menerus memeluk lututmu dan badanmu sedikit menggigil," jawab Sasuke masih memegang rompinya yang belum diambil Sakura.

"Aah, _souka_. Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau tidak kedinginan?"

Sasuke memakaikan rompinya ke Sakura karena dari tadi Sakura belum juga mengambil rompi tersebut, "Mana ada orang yang kedinginan saat musim panas?"

Wajah Sakura memerah karena Sasuke memakaikan rompinya ke Sakura, secara tidak langsung ia hampir berpelukan dengan Sasuke. Sasuke yang jarak wajahnya tidak terlalu jauh menyadari wajah merah Sakura dan menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke dahi dan pipi Sakura.

Satu kata yang keluar dari mulut sang Uchiha bungsu itu, "Panas," ia langsung mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebungkus roti dari dalam tasnya.

Ternyata merah pada wajah Sakura bukan hanya sekedar _blushing_ tetapi sakit juga.

"Makan," perintahnya tegas.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ia merasa perutnya sangat penuh dan ingin muntah.

Sasuke mengabaikan penolakan Sakura dan mulai membuka bungkus roti itu, "Ini, kau harus makan," Sasuke memotong secuil roti tersebut dan meyuapi Sakura.

Sakura mengunyah roti itu pelan-pelan, "Telan rotimu atau kau bisa memuntahkannya disini," kata Sasuke seraya menjulurkan telapak tangannya.

Sakura yang merasa tidak enak akhirnya pun menelan roti itu, masa iya dia melepeh makanannya di tangan Sasuke? Tapi ia salut juga dengan Sasuke, Sasuke tidak sedikitpun merasa jijik dan dengan santainya menjulurkan tangannya.

"Uchiha-_san_, aku tidak bisa makan. Aku terlalu mual," kata Sakura sedikit merengek seperti anak kecil. "Lebih baik, kau saja yang memakan rotinya kau belum makan juga kan?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Kau, tidur saja." Suruhnya pada akhirnya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya sedangkan Sasuke membenahi posisi rompinya agar terasa hangat dipakai Sakura.

'Tuk,'

Kepala Sakura menyender di atas bahu Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke sedikit merona saat melihat _angelic_ _face_ Sakura yang sedang tertidur pulas. Dengan pelan, Sasuke menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi kening Sakura dan menyeka peluh yang terdapat di sana. Setelah beberapa menit Sakura tertidur pulas, Sasuke pun ikut memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

"Oh, kau masih ingat rumah ya…" sindir _kaa-san_ Tenten sembari menyilangkan tangannya. _Kaa-san_ nya menyederkan bahunya di pintu masuk rumahnya.

"Bu-bukan begitu, _kaa-san_—"

"—Tenten! Siapa yang menyuruhmu potong rambut? _Kaa-san_ sudah susah-susah merawat rambutmu biar panjang dan bagus, eeh kau seenaknya memotong rambutmu!" lanjutnya begitu menyadari rambut Tenten yang menghilang separuh lebih.

'Jleb'

Ibu memang menyeramkan di saat-saat seperti ini, Tenten bahkan tidak berani menatap mata _kaa-san_ nya seolah _kaa-san _nya itu adalah Medusa yang kalau kita tatap matanya kita akan berubah menjadi batu. _'Oh ayolah kaa-san, masa hanya gara-gara rambut sampai seperti ini?'_

Rahang _kaa-san_ nya mengatup kuat, "Masih mending kalau hanya dirapihkan, ini sampai sebahu! Kau, tidak menghargaiku! Pokoknya, tidak ada uang jajan selama sebulan! Lalu kau juga tidak boleh—"

"—Maaf, kalau boleh menyela." Suara _baritone_ Neji memotong omelan ibu Tenten.

Neji menelan ludahnya sebentar, lalu kemudian menjelaskan kejadiannya. Tidak ada yang ditutup-tutupi dalam ceritanya, semuanya murni sesuai kejadian. Neji menjelaskan kejadiannya dari mulai insiden karet gelang sampai ditarik oleh seorang _sales_.

_Kaa-san_ Tenten melunak, "Ahahahaha, begitu ceritanya. Tidak apa-apa kok aduh maaf yaa malah jadi merepotkan," kata _kaa-san_ nya sembari tersenyum lebar. Tapi itu hanya sebentar, setelah itu _kaa-san_ nya menatap judes ke arah anaknya. "Makanya, jangan suka bangun telat! Bisanya menyusahkan orang, tuh lihat untung _senpai_-mu ini baik mau bertanggung jawab," Tenten terkena omelan _kaa-san_ lagi.

Tenten tertawa memaksa, "Ha ha ha, iya _kaa-san_ sudah yaa _senpai_ ini mau pulang, iya kan _senpai_?" tanya Tenten sambil menekankan kata 'mau pulang' dan menarik Neji menuju pintu pagar.

Hening. Begitu sampai di depan pagar mereka berdua hanya diam, tidak ada yang mau memulai percakapan. Keduanya saling bersikap canggung satu sama lain sekarang, tadi itu adalah kali pertamanya Tenten dicium oleh seorang laki-laki— selain saudara dan ayahnya tentunya, jadi ia merasa sedikit aneh.

"_Ano_…" / "Err…"

Kata Neji dan Tenten bersamaan, Tenten menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah. "Ah, _senpai _saja duluan,"

Ini sangat tidak mengenakkan, beberapa jam yang lalu mereka masih saling beradu mulut sekarang mereka malah terjebak dalam kecanggungan.

"Aku pulang dulu, sampai ketemu besok," kata Neji sembari menghidupkan motornya.

"A-ah, _senpai _… _arigatou_," ucap Tenten pelan.

"Mm," jawab Neji sambil berlalu.

Tenten memasuki rumahnya, dan disambut dengan pertanyaan _kaa-san_ nya, "Tenten, tadi itu beneran cuma _senpai_ mu?"

"H-hah? Ya iyalah kan tadi aku sudah bilang," jawab Tenten seadanya.

"Lumayan juga tuh, rambutnya itu loh Ten bagus banget." Balas _kaa-san_ nya sambil menonton film drama di televisi.  
Tenten menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, "Hn," jawabnya singkat sambil terus menaiki tangga tersebut.

'Blam'

Tenten menutup pintu kamarnya dan menyandarkan badannya pada pintu tersebut. Ia memegangi pipinya, "Tadi aku dicium ya sama Hyuuga-_senpai_? Aduh kok… aku jadi deg-degan gini sih?"

.

.

.

'Ckrek'

Mikoto menekan tombol untuk mengambil gambar pada ponselnya, baginya saat ini posisi Sakura dan Sasuke yang saling bersandar sangat manis dan lucu untuk difoto. Mikoto tidak menyangka akan benar-benar mengurung anaknya sampai pagi begini, Tadi malam Mikoto sudah memberitahu orangtua Sakura— kalau Sakura sedang ada tugas dan tidak pulang, untung saja orangtua Sakura mau mengerti dan mempercayakan anaknya kepada Mikoto.

Setelah mengambil beberapa gambar, Mikoto memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk mengambilkan pakaian.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, badannya masih lumayan lemas karena perutnya kosong dan juga belum meminum obat. Begitu Sakura membuka matanya, dilihatnya sebuah kotak _bento_ dan se-_cup_ _ocha_ di depannya. Sasuke sudah tidak ada di kelas ini, yang ada hanya rompinya dan _bento _tersebut.

Sakura mendekatkan badannya menuju _bento_ itu dan menemukan sebuah kertas kecil di atasnya. Isi dari kertas kecil itu sangatlah singkat, hanya satu kata yang tertulis di sana;

_Makan._

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil melihat _note_ tersebut, yang ia rasa sih ini dari Sasuke yang dari tadi malam menyuruhnya makan. Pelan-pelan ia buka kotak _bento_ tersebut, harum dari bubur ayam menusuk-nusuk indra penciumannya.

"Loh? Saku-_chan_ udah bangun ya? Ayo cepat makannya sebentar lagi murid-murid lain datang loh. Lagi pula kenapa kau bisa sampai tertidur di sini sih?" tanya Mikoto sembari menghampiri Sakura.

"Oh, itu _sensei_ tadi malam aku terkunci di sini. Aku juga tidak tahu siapa yang mengunci kelas ini," jawab Sakura masih dengan suara yang parau.

"Saku-_chan_, kau … sakit?" tanya Mikoto khawatir, habisnya kan yang mengunci Sakura dan Sasuke kan dia.

"A-ah, iya _sensei_ aku sedikit sakit hehehe," Sakura menutup tutup _bento_ yang baru habis seperempatnya.

"Saku-_chan_ apa tidak apa-apa kau sekolah hari ini? Kau bisa pulang sekarang loh," usul Mikoto yang sangat mengkhawatirkan muridnya.

Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa-apa Mikoto-_sensei_, aku masih kuat kok." tuturnya sembari mengulaskan sebuah senyuman.

"Saku-_chan_ … A-ah ini, seragam dan peralatan mandi untukmu. Sana mandi dulu, sebelum anak-anak lain benar-benar datang loh," kata Mikoto mengingatkan. Mikoto sudah menyiapkan seragam untuk Sakura, tentu saja kan dia harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya?

"Eh iya, kok Mikoto-_sensei_ tahu saja aku membutuhkan ini semua? Sampai peralatan mandinya ada."

.

.

.

"Wah, wah, wah ada apa ini? Tumben sekali kau sampai ke sekolah sepagi ini, kemana predikat ratu terlambatmu?" ejek Temari saat melihat Tenten sudah duduk rapih di mejanya.

"Ah, sudah diam! Sudah bagus aku tidak terlambat, kalau aku terlambat terus kan _point_ ku bisa dikurangi," jawab Tenten sekenanya.

"Sensitif sekali kau hari ini, cih tidak asik," balas Temari sembari merapihkan buku-bukunya.

"Ah biarin, daripada mengurusiku bukankah akan lebih baik kalau kau mengurusi dirimu sendiri? Ngomong-ngomong cincinmu sudah ketemu belum?" tanya Tenten teringat soal cincin Temari yang hilang waktu itu.

Mendadak ekspresi wajah Temari menjadi suram, "Belum Ten, aah kau juga mana katanya mau membantuku?"

"M-maaf, aku tidak sempat. Aku dihukum terus sih sama Hyuuga-_senpai_," balas Tenten sedikit malas. Kalau ia mendengar atau menyebutkan nama Hyuuga, Tenten pasti langsung teringat akan hukuman. Ah, belum lagi hukumannya yang kemarin kan belum selesai.

"_A-ano…_ maaf kalau aku t-tidak s-sopan karena mendengar pembicaraan kalian. B-bicara tentang Hyuuga-_senpai_, a-aku jadi t-teringat k-kalau kemarin aku melihatnya s-s-sedang—"

"—Hinata, apa yang kau lihat?! Dimana? Bukan saat di MOK kan?" Tenten menghujani Hinata dengan berbagai pertanyaan bertubi-tubi, ia panik sekarang.

'Dug!'

Temari memukul kepala Tenten dengan buku, "Biarkan dia selesai bicara dulu _baka_!"

"K-kemarin aku melihatnya s-sedang menc—"

"— Eh lihat deh, aku baru potong rambut loh ada yang sadar?" ucap Tenten mengalihkan topik yang untungnya berhasil.

"Wah, iya kenapa jadi sependek ini?"

Tenten hanya menghembuskan nafas lega, setidaknya ia berhasil membuat Temari tidak memikirkan masalah itu lagi. Sekarang tinggal Hinata, gadis ini ternyata sangat polos dan jujur itu kelihatannya, tidak tahu saja Tenten kalau sekarang ini Hinata sedang menyeringai licik siap untuk menggoda Neji nanti. Tunggu, lagipula kenapa juga ya Tenten berupaya keras untuk menyembunyikan hal yang kemarin itu? Malu? Atau … yang lain?

.

.

.

**TBC~**

Bales review dulu yuk ^0^~

**akasuna no ei-chan****: **Nyahahahahaha xD aku ngakak baca review-mu, enggak rambutnya nggak disambung pake rambut Neji, tapi itu ide yang bagus juga sih~ *loh?

**FuRaHeart****: **Iya, Mikoto itu ibu yang licik(?) dia emang seneng ngegangguin anaknya apalagi Sasuke ngehehehe :3 ini udah lanjut ya kaak~

**Magician cherry****: **Makasih udah bilang seruu :" ini udah lanjut yaa ;)

**Uchiha Shige****: **Memang Mikoto ibu yang jail hehehe, kalo masalah Sasuke udah ada rasa sama Sakura hmm, kalo di chapter ini keliatannya gimana? :3 oh iya, kata sensei saya, Ganbatte sama Ganbare bisa dipake dua duanya tapi, ganbatte lebih ke ngedukung orang sedangkan ganbare lebih ke nyuruh~ :D Ini udah update yaa~~ btw, akunya jangan dipanggil senpai atuh aku masih kelas tiga SD loh~ *kebohongan besar*

******.77: **Lucu? Aku? *dilempar lemari* yang nindas mereka itu bukan cuma Karin tapi ada juga beberapa anak kelas A yang lain~ hehe ini udah lanjut yaa terus jangan panggil aku senpai doong, aku masih baru kok~ makasih yaa udah di fave:D Eh iya, maaf ini nggaktau kenapa di ffn-nya yang error apa gimana, namamu kan seharusnya ada dua kata lagi *bingung ngejelasinnya gara-gara namanya nggak bisa diketik* tapi disininya munculnya **.77 **doang -_- maaf yaaaa D:

** Miki-kohai****: **Holaa *lambai-lambai* makasih gemes? Cubit aja itu berdua *salahx_xV* ini udah update eaa qaqaa~ *emot unyu*

Fishy ELF: K-keren? *kena step mendadak* aaaa, m-makasiiih udah bilang keren + suka sama cerita inii :"D dan mereka emang dikurung sampe pagi._. *nahloh*

hiruma hikari: Ini udah lanjut yaaaa :D

Guest: Ini lanjutannyaaaaaaaa~ *ngebales teriak(?)*

afs2: Nggak apa-apa kok, aku seneng ternyata masih ada yang mau baca fic ini :"" makasih udah bilang keren ;) ini udah update yaa :)) salam kenal juga~~

**A/N**: Maaf banget kalo chapter ini mengecewakan, aku tau kok kalo cerita ini makin kayak sinetron, aku tau kok kalo ini alurnya masih kecepetan, aku tau kok di chapter ini ganti-ganti babaknya masih kecepetan juga, intinya maaf kalo mengecewakaaan :"""( sebenernya aku ngetik chapter ini sambil bertarung melawan keringat dan ingus yang meler(?) iyaa intinya saya lagi kurang enak badan, sama kaya Sakura ngehehehe, jadi kalo rada ngelantur maaf yaaa aku sengaja update-nya sekarang soalnya hari Rabu besok aku udah UAS *derita anak sekolahan* jadi biar nggak ngaret-ngaret banget aku update sekarang…

Eh iya, chapter-chapter ini memang aku lagi fokusin ke NejiTen biar cepet jadian dulu hehehe makanya maaf kalo ternyata SasuSaku yang ada di chapter ini kurang nendang(?) nanti ada juga kok chapter khusus mereka :" tapi setelah semua couple disini jadian._. *dilempar gentong* kelamaan ya? ^^a

hehehe yasudah itu saja deh akhir dari curhatanku, makasih yaa yang udah ngebaca, nge-fave, nge-follow, dan nge-review cerita ini terimakasih banyak eaaaa~ hmm, apakah kalian berminat untuk meninggalkan jejak kalian di kotak review? :3


End file.
